Feels Like Heaven
by blue-phoenix5
Summary: There's something about Dranzer that Kai doesn't know...what happens when he finds out? r
1. The Mystery

Hey there! This is my first BeyBlade fic.hope you'll like it..anyway before you read it I'd like to introduce ze characters.....k?! don't forget to read the note below too.^_^ ENJOY and please review!  
  
~INTRODUCTION~  
  
Note: In this story, the World Championship Finals' events were changed. Whatever  
happened in Kai's flashback (chapter 1) is what actually happened. Sorry if you  
if you liked the way things were in the original story, but it was necessary for the  
plot of this fanfic.  
  
OC PROFILES  
  
Name: Meia Gender: female Hair: waist-length black hair tied up in a high-ponytail Eyes: dark brown Clothes: blue army camouflage spaghetti strap top, loose, black pants, Accessories: black wristband on right wrist and a skull necklace BeyBlade: sky blue with hints of lilac BitBeast: Drazzler (blue phoenix). Her BitBeast controls the ice element  
  
Name: Marianne Gender: female Hair: shoulder-length, layered violet hair Eyes: red-violet Clothes: a navy blue, half-sleeved top with 'Onion 7' written across it and denim capris Accessories: hoop earrings BeyBlade: None BitBeast: None  
  
Name: Ron Gender: male Hair: short blonde hair Eyes: purple Clothes: loose white pants, sleeveless white shirt under a black short- sleeved polo that he  
keeps open, and black combat boots Accessories: black cap that he wears backwards and black, fingerless gloves that covers  
his hands BeyBlade: Dark Blue with red stickers BitBeast: Dralter (yellow phoenix). His BitBeast controls thunder and lightning  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
THE MYSTERY  
  
Airplane.  
  
"Are we there yet?!" moaned Tyson.  
  
"We'll be there in about an hour." replied Kenny.  
  
"So long." Tyson sighed.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson shouted all of a sudden.  
  
"You just finished all our peanuts Tyson!" Max said.  
  
"I'm still hungry!" Tyson replied.  
  
Everyone (except Kai) sweat-dropped.  
  
'He hasn't changed.' Kai thought, staring at his teammates from the other side of the plane. 'He's still a childish idiot'  
  
He stared out the airplane's window and shifted thoughts. His mind drifted to the events of the BeyBlade World Championship Finals.  
  
The rules for the finals were slightly changed. This time, all four members of each team had to battle, instead of only three of them. This new rule made the finals harder to win because they had to win three battles instead of only two.  
  
Kai couldn't forget everything that had happened. Max's quick defeat to Ian; Ray's painful (literally) win against Bryan and Tyson's very miraculous victory to the Demolition Boys' captain, Cyber Tala.  
  
But the one thing he could not forget was the first battle. His battle. He was up against Spencer and his Seaborg. Since Spencer's Bit-Beast controls the water element, Kai was at a great disadvantage. Spencer's advantage over Kai was so huge that only a miracle could help him win the first session. Yet Dranzer did something so mysterious.so mysterious that even Kai couldn't explain what had happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Third round! 3,2,1-LET IT RIP!!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
"Prepare to be humiliated Kai!" Spencer shouted.  
  
Kai clenched his fists. 'I have to win this round.!' he thought. 'I have to.'  
  
Spencer lost to Kai on purpose during the first round. Kai grew stronger in the second round thanks to his team's faith, trust and support, but Spencer still managed to win. With one win and one loss each, the BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boys were all tied up. The outcome of this round would decide the winner of the first session.  
  
"I'll finish you off quickly!" Spencer yelled. "Seaborg! Voda Impact now!"  
  
"Grrr!" Kai said through gritted teeth. 'He's not gonna' beat me that easily! Over my dead body!' he told himself.  
  
Spencer's attack grows nearer.  
  
'Argh! No time to think!' he thought as he clenched his fists tighter.  
  
The water's closing in on Dranzer.Any second now.  
  
"I won't be beaten this easily!" Kai vociferated. " DRANZER! FIRE ARROW!!"  
  
" It's no use, Kai!" Spencer shouted. "You're still gonna' lo-"  
  
Before Spencer could finish his sentence, a blinding blue light flashed and filled the stadium. When it disappeared a few seconds later, Kai saw the whole stadium-frozen!  
  
"What the-?!" Kai and Spencer exclaimed at same time staring at the Black Sea Bowl stadium which was now covered in ice. The crowd seemed to be traumatized by this and stared with their jaws wide open as well. Jazzman was the first to speak.  
  
"Unbelievable!!" he shouted. "Dranzer 's attack seems to have turned the dish into-into-ice!"  
  
A second later, a fiery Dranzer, glowing bright red, came pelting down from the sky, heading straight towards the now frozen dish. Before they knew it.  
  
C R A  
S H !!!!  
  
It smashed the ice and sent it flying in all directions-along with the broken pieces of Spencer's BeyBlade.  
  
Spencer just stood there frozen, apparently in shock.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the first session is none other than Kai of the BladeBreakers!!" Jazzman announced. The crowd cheered wildly.  
  
Kai stepped down from the stadium to be greeted by his ecstatic teammates.  
  
"That was amazing Kai!!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"You were awesome!" Ray added.  
  
"I knew you could pull it off, K-" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Tyson interrupted. "You were panicking so much, you probably wet your pants!"  
  
"Did not!" Kenny screamed, blushing.  
  
Max and Ray laughed.  
  
"Anyway," Tyson continued. "Great job, Kai! You sure showed them! You should have seen Spencer's face when you-uh, Kai?" Tyson stopped abruptly upon seeing the look on his teammates face. "You alright man.?!"  
  
"Lighten up dude!" Max said. "You just creamed Spencer big time! Cheer up!"  
  
"Leave me alone" was all they heard from Kai.  
  
"But Kai.You won! We should celebrate!" Tyson nagged.  
  
"No, Tyson." Kai answered flatly. "Just go away." He added walking away from his team who stared at him with strange looks.  
  
"What the hell happened out there?!" Kai thought. 'What did Dranzer just do?!'  
  
*End of Flashback  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing in 5 minutes." A lady announced.  
  
"Yay!! We're home!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"Yeah." Kai muttered. "Home sweet home." he added miserably. 


	2. Kidnapped

Ok........here's chap.2  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
KIDNAPPED  
  
Airport.  
  
"What?!" Tyson shouted. "You're leaving?!-both of you?!"  
  
"Sorry, Tyson." Ray began, "but I promised the White Tigers I'd go back when everything's done."  
  
"And dad and I decided to move to the States with mom-well, actually dad decided but I agree with him..I miss my mom. I want us to be a complete family again." Max added. "I hope you understand."  
  
"."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Kenny asked the two boys.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Ray replied.  
  
"Same here." Max answered.  
  
Tyson started whining. "I'll miss you guys!!"  
  
"S'ok buddy!" Max said patting Tyson's back. "We'll write to you everyday!"  
  
"."  
  
"Cheer up Tyson!" Ray said. "We can spend the whole day together!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson said, cheering up.  
  
"Ready ta' go little dudes?!" came Tyson's Grandpa's voice as he appeared in front of them.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson replied. "I'm hungry!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"What?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You coming with us, Kai?" Ray asked Kai hopefully.  
  
"No." Kai answered flatly.  
  
"I thought you softened up a bit?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Hm" Kai said as he looked away.  
  
"Where will you be staying, Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"You're not gonna' go back to Voltaire, are you?" Max added.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson rented me an apartment." Kai replied.  
  
"You're welcome to stay with us!" Tyson offered.  
  
"I'll pass." Kai answered, coldly.  
  
"We could drive you there!" Tyson offered again.  
  
"I'll walk." Kai replied, walking away from them.  
  
"He hasn't changed at all."  
  
Outside.  
  
'I can't believe I'm back in Japan already.' Kai thought. 'It's too soon.Damn! Sooner or later I'm gonna' have to see Voltaire's ugly face.Damn- '  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around and saw a man in a 'secret agent' uniform standing behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, master Kai," the man said, "Mr. Voltaire wishes to see you-"  
  
'That was fast.' he said to himself. "Go away." He told the man and began walking away.  
  
"Please, sir-" the man said grabbing Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Kai said releasing himself from the man's grip. "Go away!"  
  
"Sir, if you don't cooperate, we'll have to take you there by force!" the man threatened as 10 or 20 more men, wearing the same uniform, appeared behind him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Kai yelled as he sprinted past them.  
  
"Get him!!" the man ordered as all the men began chasing Kai.  
  
"He's coming your way, Carlos." The man said to his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Roger." came a reply.  
  
In the parking lot.  
  
"The engine's dead?!" cried Tyson.  
  
"It's really busted." his grandpa replied. "I need to call a tow-truck."  
  
"Great!" Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you boys just walk home.?" Mr. Granger suggested.  
  
"Fine." Tyson replied. "Come on, guys." he said, stepping outside the car.  
  
":See you Mr. Granger!" Max said.  
  
After taking one step away from the car, a guy runs past them with his long, white, swishy scarf trailing behind him.  
  
"Hey! Wasn't that Kai?!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah.!" Max said. "Yo, Kai!!" he shouted, but Kai just disappeared into the distance.  
  
"What's his hur-Watch where you're goin'!" Tyson yelled as a man bumped him and continued to run.  
  
Several men with the same uniform followed him.  
  
"Are they after K-" Kenny began.  
  
"They're after Kai!" Ray shouted. "C'mon! Let's follow them! Hurry!" he ordered as he ran towards the same direction the uniformed men were going.  
  
The rest of the BladeBreakers followed him.  
  
"Don't be late for dinner!" Mr. Granger called after them.  
  
Meanwhile in the other end of the parking lot.  
  
"Carlos?!" exclaimed Kai, stopping in front of his old teammate.  
  
Carlos nodded. "I'm working for Voltaire now. Surprised?"  
  
"No. I always knew you'd end up working for scum like yourself." Kai replied.  
  
"Why you-!" Carlos shouted. "I'm gonna' make you pay for everything!" he said bringing out a small black gun.  
  
All of Voltaire's men had now caught up to Kai.  
  
"Ha! You're surrounded! There's no escape now, Kai!" Carlos shouted.  
  
"I don't have time for you." Kai told him and began run again.  
  
"I don't think so, Kai" Carlos spat as he aimed the black gun at Kai and fired something at him.  
  
"What the-?!" Kai said as a dart hit his right arm. The next thing he knew, everything went black.  
  
That's it for chappie 2! Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Voltaire's New Plan

CHAPTER 3:  
VOLTAIRE'S NEW PLAN  
  
Kai's head was spinning.  
  
All he could see was darkness.  
  
Everything was silent.  
  
Then he heard a deep voice.  
  
The deep voice sounded so familiar.  
  
It sounded like the voice of his worst enemy.his greatest fear.  
  
His grandfather. It was his grandfather's voice that he was hearing.  
  
Images of his evil grandfather raced through his mind.  
  
Every bad experience he had with him was being played in his head.  
  
Kai couldn't take it anymore.  
  
His eyes snapped wide open.  
  
"You're finally awake." came the deep voice he heard. Kai met the heartless eyes of the person he feared most. Standing right in front of him was none other than Voltaire. He wanted so much to hit Voltaire but his hands were tied tightly.  
  
"I was just discussing my new plan to my team." Voltaire said, looking at the three boys beside him.  
  
"One member seems to be missing." Kai said eyeing Spencer, Bryan and Ian.  
  
"Tala has betrayed us." Voltaire replied. "Details are unimportant."  
  
"Whatever." Kai said. "What'd you kidnap me for?! What do you want?!"  
  
"1 month from now, another tournament will be held." Voltaire explained.  
  
"And you're planning to steal everyone's Bit-Beasts again, aren't you?!" Kai shouted. "Haven't you had enough yet?!"  
  
Voltaire smirked. "I didn't know you'd figure it out so fast, Kai."  
  
Kai glared at him.  
  
"That is my plan. You and the Demolition Boys will enter the tournament and- " Voltaire began.  
  
"Forget it!" Kai interrupted. "Why would I help you?!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't cooperate-" Voltaire stated, shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"So why'd you bring me here, you idiant?!"  
  
Voltaire glared at his grandson who returned an even scarier death glare.  
  
"This tournament is another chance for us to take over the world." Voltaire stated. "Black Dranzer will collect everyone's Bit-Beast and make Bio-volt powerful enough to dominate the world."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, Voltaire." Kai said. "Why'd you-"  
  
"Because you will control Black Dranzer, Kai" Voltaire replied.  
  
"What makes you think I would do that?!" Kai hissed.  
  
"You are the only one capable of controlling Black Dranzer, Kai." Voltaire answered. "You will join the tournament with the Demolition Boys and collect Bit-Beasts with the new and improved Black Dranzer whether you like it or not!"  
  
"In your dreams, Voltaire!" Kai yelled.  
  
"It's ready, sir." said a man as he entered the room.  
  
"Excellent. We'll be down shortly." Voltaire told him.  
  
"What are you-?!" Kai began.  
  
Voltaire laughed. "Nothing will stop me from executing my plan. Since you won't cooperate with us.We'll have to modify your memory!"  
  
"You piece of-" Kai started.  
  
"Save your energy, Kai." Voltaire said. "I have made sure that my plan is fool-proof. I won't allow you to spoil everything. I have planned everything already. There's no escaping this Kai, so say goodbye to all your memories because when you wake up, you won't remember anything and once again, you will be my little puppet. Like what you are truly meant to be" he added mockingly as he grabbed Kai's shirt and held him face to face with him.  
  
"I have better things to do than listen to a raging lunatic like you!" Kai said releasing himself from Voltaire's grip.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Voltaire stated, then turning to the three boys behind him, he said: "Now is your chance to put your new Blades to use, boys.Knock him out."  
  
The three nodded and brought their new Blades out. Kai saw the features of their new blades.  
  
All of them had black beyblades. The attack rings of their Blades were sharp and looked dangerous. It looks like Bio-volt really worked to create these Blades!  
  
2 seconds later, the three boys aimed and launched their Blades directly at Kai. Kai managed to dodge 2 of them but one made a deep cut in his left leg.  
  
"Damn!" Kai exclaimed. "This is what happens when you have a psychomaniac for a grandfather."  
  
"Laugh all you want, Kai. In the end-" Voltaire began.  
  
"You still lose!" Kai finished and sprinted towards the nearest window.  
  
"STOP!!" Voltaire cried. But it was too late. Kai had already crashed into the window.  
  
Kai had landed on both feet, but his bleeding left leg gave in and caused him to fall and land half-kneeling. With the broken pieces of glass, he cut himself free of the ropes that bound him.  
  
His hands were untied but that didn't help much. He had cuts all over his body and felt numb all over.  
  
To make matters worse, 5 or 10 of Voltaire's men began to surround him. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't move at all. He was helpless.  
  
Just when they were closing in on him, pellets exploded on the ground and a weird-smelling gas filled the air.  
  
Kai heard some bodies fall to the ground before his own gave in as well.  
  
(.") (.") (.") (.") (.")  
  
I know this chapter is kinda lame but it's really hard to put my idea into words! o_O ehehehehehehe... anyway I changed my settings so now EVERYONE can review!! Please review!.comments, suggestions, criticism, whatever..^_^ 


	4. Surprises

Sorry I took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update! ehehehehehehe.! O_o there's just so much to do.! But anyway,this chapter is pretty long.enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
SURPRISES  
  
"Are you alright?" came a voice.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and met the gaze of a redhead.  
  
"Tala?!" Kai exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Let me explain." Tala announced. "After my battle with Tyson, I decided to leave Balcov abbey. I realized that I was just wasting my time and energy there. I flew to Japan to start anew and turn away from my past in Russia. Mr. Dickenson saw me kicking cans on the street and approached me. I told him everything and he said he could get me a place to stay. I asked if there was anything I could do for him and he said there was."  
  
"What was that?" Kai asked.  
  
"There's going to be a new tournament next month." Tala answered. "Mr. Dickenson has already confirmed that Voltaire's up to something. He asked me if I could sneak into his mansion and collect any documents about his plan. I agreed. That was something I can do easily." he added smirking.  
  
"But.?" Kai said, urging him to continue.  
  
"I was making my way to the back door when I heard a crash and saw you jump out the window. Then I immediately saw Voltaire's men coming. I hid in a nearby bush as they surrounded you. When I saw all the cuts you had, I decided to help you. So I threw these things..." he said, showing Kai olive-green pellets. "These let out a foul smell that causes people nearby to faint. When everyone fainted, I carried you here." he finished. "I doubt that anyone will find us here." he added looking around the forest-like backyard of the Hiwatari's.  
  
"It's not as if anybody actually bothers coming here." Kai replied. He looked away and muttered a quick 'thanks'.  
  
"I owed you guys." Tala replied.  
  
"It's over here!" a voice rang out.  
  
"No it's not!" another voice came. "It's this way!"  
  
"I think those are your teammates." Tala told Kai.  
  
"I think you're right." Kai replied.  
  
"I have to go." Tala said, standing up and walking away. "Bye."  
  
Kai watched him disappear.  
  
"KAI!!" someone shouted.  
  
"There you are!!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to you?!" Max yelled.  
  
"And don't you dare say 'nothing'" Tyson added.  
  
"It's none of your business, Tyson." Kai told him.  
  
"Tell us.!" Tyson ordered.  
  
"Nag him later, Tyson." Ray told him. "We need to get Kai to a hospital right now.  
  
"."  
  
"Can you walk, Kai?" Ray asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah." Kai replied  
  
"Don't pretend to be so tough, Kai! How can we believe you can walk?!" Tyson said eyeing his teammate's current condition.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai told him, irritated.  
  
"You have a million and one cuts, Kai!" Max stated.  
  
Kai just walked away.  
  
"C'mon, guys." Ray said following Kai.  
  
The others quietly followed him.  
  
Sidewalk.  
  
"Let us help you, Kai!" Max said.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai repeated for the thousandth time, though he didn't mean it.  
  
Just then, a limo stopped in front of them and an old man peered out the window.  
  
"Boys! What happened?!" the old man exclaimed. "Get in!" he added, opening the door of his limo.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Dickenson." Kenny told him.  
  
"To the BBA office, James." Mr. Dickenson ordered.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what happened?" he asked Kai.  
  
Kai sighed and told him everything that had happened.  
  
Clinic (BBA office)  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." muttered the old nurse in the clinic. "What did you do to yourself?!" without waiting for an answer, she added "Kids these days.!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and remained silent.  
  
An office in the BBA.  
  
"Is it agreed, then?" Mr. Dickenson asked a couple of men.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
The clinic door opened and a man stepped in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Dickenson!" greeted the nurse.  
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled at her. "How's Kai?"  
  
"I fixed him up already." the nurse replied. "The poor dear.He's got cuts all over and a deep one in his leg. I doubt that he'll be able to walk properly." she said throwing a pitiful look at Kai.  
  
Kai ignored the nurse and walked out the clinic leaving the nurse stunned.  
  
Mr. Dickenson just chuckled.  
  
Outside.  
  
Kai found his teammates waiting for him. Tyson was fooling around again while Kenny frantically tried to stop his sugar rush.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson shouted and as usual, Kai just ignored him.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't look like a mummy right now!" Tyson exclaimed. "With all the cuts you had, I was pretty sure you would have as many bandages as a-I'm just kidding!" he said, seeing the look Kai was giving him "Sheesh!"  
  
Kai leaned against the wall in his usual position.  
  
"Sourpuss." Tyson muttered and Kai ignored him once again.  
  
Mr. Dickenson stepped out of the clinic.  
  
"Hey, Mr. D!" Max greeted.  
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled.  
  
"Are you boys spending the afternoon at Tyson's?" he asked.  
  
"Yup!" Max replied.  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded and said: "My driver will take you there."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson chuckled then turned to Tyson and Kai. " I need talk to you for a while boys."  
  
At Tyson's house.  
  
"Home sweet home!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Let's party!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Bring on the food!" Tyson shouted again.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"It's going to be a fun evening!" Tyson said. "Right, Kai?!"  
  
"Hm." Kai replied, coldly. 'I can't believe this!' he thought. 'Just 'coz Voltaire kidnapped me, Mr. Dickenson had to dump me here! "For your own safety" he says! Whatever! Now I have to see Tyson's ugly face everyday! God! What did I do to deserve this?!"  
  
That night.Dinnertime in particular.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"He won't come out of his room." Tyson replied, biting off a piece of his chicken.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"Because he's Kai." Tyson replied again.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Let's just leave him alone-" Tyson said.  
  
"Are you sure you're Tyson?" Max interrupted.  
  
"I'll pester him tomorrow." Tyson replied.  
  
"That's more like it!" Max exclaimed.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"You're leaving already?!" Tyson cried.  
  
"It's late Tyson." Max said.  
  
"We have to get home already." Ray added.  
  
"Same here." Kenny said.  
  
"You're leaving me alone?! With Kai?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, buddy." Ray said.  
  
"We'll write to you everyday! Ok?!" Max added.  
  
"Alright.See 'ya guys!" Tyson replied. "Have a safe trip!"  
  
Then his three friends left.  
  
Morning.  
  
"Hi, Kai!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"I'm not deaf Tyson." Kai told him, coldly.  
  
"."  
  
"So.uh.what were you up to last night?" Tyson asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"If you don't wanna' talk, then fine!" Tyson pouted. "I'll leave you alone." he added walking away. "I need to practice sword-fighting anyway."  
  
"So go already." Kai said, cruelly.  
  
"You are so-" Tyson said losing his temper. "I challenge you to a sword- fight!"  
  
Kai just walked away.  
  
"Scared?!" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him. "Reverse psychology doesn't work on me, Tyson" he told Tyson. "I have better things to do than play with sticks."  
  
"You're just scared! You know I'll beat you!"  
  
"You wish." Kai shot back as he continued to walk away.  
  
"I'm gonna' get you Kai!" Tyson called after him.  
  
Later that afternoon.  
  
Kai sat under a tree, deep in thought. So much was troubling him Voltaire and Tyson especially. But his mind drifted to the World Championship Finals instead. He was still wondering what exactly happened. What did Dranzer just do? What was the answer behind this mystery?  
  
He closed his eyes but immediately re-opened them when he heard a twig break. Someone was there.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
Kai moved and narrowly missed getting hit by a bamboo stick.  
  
"Curse you, Tyson!"  
  
"Let's fight!" Tyson said coming out and throwing a sword at Kai.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he charged towards Kai.  
  
Tyson was about to hit Kai's head with his bamboo sword but Kai easily dodged his attack.  
  
"Hiya!" Tyson tries to attack again but Kai grabs his sword and breaks it in half.  
  
"My sword!!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Stupid idiant." Kai said walking away.  
  
Kai made his way back to the house. He was about to open the front door when the doorbell rang.  
  
He opened the gate but saw no one.  
  
However, he saw an envelope on the floor. The envelope had his name on it. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a short letter that said: To Kai Hiwatari, please meet me at the weeping willow in the city park tomorrow at noon time. Please come. It's very urgent.  
  
Kai folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. 'Is Voltaire trying to trap me?' he thought. 'I don't care. I need an excuse to get out of here anyway.'  
  
Next day.  
  
"There's the weeping willow." Kai told himself as he walked over to a tree. "Nobody here."  
  
He leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked around. He didn't see any of Voltaire's men. He didn't even see anybody in a uniform.  
  
Then two girls approached him. One with black hair in a high pony and the other with short purple hair.  
  
"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" the one with black hair asked him.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked her.  
  
"I'm the one who wrote to you." The girl replied. "My name's Meia and this is Marianne." She said introducing herself and the girl beside her.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai asked again.  
  
"During the World Championships your Bit-Beast mysteriously turned the entire stadium into ice, right?" she said. "Though it's element is fire.?"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "So what?"  
  
The girl took a deep breath and replied, "I think I know exactly what happened."  
  
(.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.")  
  
And this long chapter finally comes to an end! Please review! ^_^ 


	5. Problem Solved?

CHAPTER 5:  
PROBLEM SOLVED??  
  
The wind blew.  
  
Kai and Meia kept eye contact.  
  
Kai had a questioning look.  
  
Meia just looked at him seriously.  
  
Without giving a sign or saying anything, Kai walked away.  
  
"Hey!" Meia called.  
  
"Quit wasting my time." Kai said coldly.  
  
"I know what's going on! Why won't you listen?!" Meia screeched, going after him.  
  
Kai stopped. "You mean you think you know what's going on" he corrected. "Just go away. I don't have time for you."  
  
"Will you just listen to me!" she shouted. "Or should I let my Blade do the talking?!" she added bringing out her BeyBlade.  
  
"Is that a challenge?!" Kai said.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Why are you so desperate, anyway?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because I need answers too." Meia replied "My Bit-Beast is involved in all this.." she added looking at her Blade.  
  
"Do you accept my challenge?!" she asked.  
  
Kai smirked. "Fine."  
  
"There's a stadium over there." Meia said pointing at something in the distance. "C'mon!"  
  
At the stadium.....  
  
"3, 2,1-LET IT RIP!" shouted Marianne.  
  
Kai and Meia released their Blades.  
  
"You'll see what I mean! I'd rather explain it to you in a less drastic way but since you won't listen....Drazzler will have to show you!" Meia shouted. "Drazzler! Do it now!!"  
  
A blue phoenix came out of her Blade.  
  
"Go, Drazzler!" Meia shouted.  
  
"A phoenix?!" Kai exclaimed. He quickly shook of his confusion and shouted: "Go Dranzer! Fire arrow now!"  
  
A blue light filled the stadium. Was it the same light he saw during his match with Spencer?  
  
Kai felt strange.  
  
He felt as if he was fighting his brother.  
  
He felt like he should stop the battle.  
  
Something was really bothering him.  
  
Meia felt the same way but both ignored this strange feeling.  
  
A red light flashed and filled the stadium as well. It was so bright that neither of them was able to see what was going on  
  
After a few seconds, the smoke finally cleared. When it did, they saw the stadium covered in ice.  
  
Before either one of them could say anything, the red light flashed and caused an explosion. Ice flew in all directions.  
  
When everything cleared, they saw the stadium destroyed.  
  
Their Blades fell from the sky a few minutes later. Kai caught Meia's and Meia caught Kai's.  
  
Kai examined Meia's Blade. 'Weird.' he thought. 'Her Bit-Beast..it's like a female version of Dranzer.'  
  
"Now do you believe me?!" Meia asked, walking over to Kai. "What Drazzler did awhile ago was the same thing that happened in your match, wasn't it?"  
  
"You're right." Kai replied. "You sure know how to prove your point."  
  
She smiled. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but did you-"  
  
"KAI!!" a voice shouted.  
  
Kai saw Tyson, Kenny, and Mr. Dickenson making their way through the crowd that formed.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kai asked Tyson.  
  
"I couldn't find you anywhere!" Tyson replied. "When I checked your room, I found this." he said showing Kai an envelope.  
  
"You read it?! Damn you Tyson!" Kai exclaimed. "Why can't you learn to mind your own business..?!"  
  
"I was trying to help you!" Tyson argued. "Voltaire could have been behind it and when I showed it to Mr. Dickenson, he agreed with me!"  
  
"Stupid gits." Kai muttered.  
  
'Tyson was right, Kai." Mr. Dickenson said. "Voltaire might have been trying to kidnap you again."  
  
"Well turns out you were wrong, weren't you?" Kai said, irritated. "As usual." he muttered.  
  
Tyson blushed. "You are so mean! I'm never gonna' help you!!"  
  
"As if I need it." Kai said.  
  
"Anyway," Mr. Dickenson began, "We saw your match, Kai. And I think I can really confirm what happened during the World Championships."  
  
(.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.") (.")  
  
Another cliffy!!! o_O ehehehehehe!  
  
I'll try to update soon...you'll probably meet Ron in about 2 or 3 chappies!  
  
Jane for now!!  
  
In case you don't know.....Jane means 'goodbye' in Japanese. ^_^ 


	6. The Legend of the Phoenix Trio

CHAPTER 6:  
THE LEGEND OF THE PHOENIX TRIO  
  
BBA office.....  
  
"Your match with Spencer caused great confusion, Kai." Mr. Dickenson stated. "So, naturally, we sent researchers to work on the case."  
  
He opened his suitcase and brought out some papers.  
  
"I received these yesterday." he told them. "According to this research Dranzer and Drazzler are actually part of a trio of phoenixes."  
  
"A trio?!" Meia and Marianne exclaimed together.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Dickenson replied. "There's actually a legend about it. Listen."  
  
The three just looked at him, eager for information.  
  
"Many years ago, in a very small village, triplets were born. Two boys and a girl." Mr. Dickenson began. "As the triplets grew up, the villagers noticed that they looked practically identical. They considered them as abnormal and didn't go near them. They believed that these children may be a sign of bad luck. They became scared. Eventually, they decided to sacrifice the triplets to their god. The Phoenix god. The Phoenix god heard about this and was very displeased. He believed that triplets are special children. It is very rare to stumble across triplets. He was extremely disappointed in the people but he did not have the power to bring the children back to life. So what he did was he decided to let the triplet's souls take the form of phoenixes."  
  
Kai, Meia, and Marianne listened attentively. Mr. Dickenson continued.  
  
"The triplets were alive again but in the form of phoenixes. Phoenixes are legendary creatures with astonishing powers." he explained. "The Phoenix god gave each of the triplets, who were now phoenixes, an element to reign over. The elements were fire, ice, and thunder. The triplets were now powerful. However, they chose to use their power to protect their village instead of seeking revenge. Even though their fellow villagers sacrificed them, they showed true loyalty and love by using their powers to protect their village. They gave themselves to the villagers in the form of a bit- piece. The people used the bits they were in wisely. The village was protected from all sorts of danger. The triplets were happy. So were the villagers."  
  
Kai and Meia looked at their Bit-Beasts.  
  
"Your phoenix Bit-Beasts are, of course, the ones I was referring to in the story" Mr. Dickenson told them. "You were chosen to control them. They were destined to be yours."  
  
"That explains a lot.." Kai said.  
  
"But what about the other phoenix? The third one. Who has it?" Meia asked him.  
  
"His name is Ron Valencia." Mr. Dickenson replied, handing her a paper with a boy's picture and some details about him. "His brother was the original owner of the third phoenix but he died. Ron then became its new owner."  
  
"Where is he right now?" asked Marianne.  
  
"His address is written there." Mr. Dickenson replied. "But he doesn't Blade anymore."  
  
"He doesn't?!" Meia and Marianne mused together. "Why?"  
  
"Nobody knows the real reason." Mr. Dickenson answered. "He wouldn't talk to us and refuses to Blade. He doesn't know the power he has."  
  
"..........."  
  
"I need to ask you a favor." Mr. Dickenson told the three of them. "Talk to him. I need the three of you to form a team."  
  
"Us?!" Meia asked, stunned.  
  
"You see, Voltaire is planning to take over the world again by stealing all the Bit-Beasts in the upcoming tournament. We believe that only you are powerful enough to stop him. But you need Ron. The three phoenixes together would be invincible. We need your help. It's for the world!"  
  
"Who's this Voltaire?" Meia asked.  
  
"And what do you mean 'again'?" Marianne added.  
  
Mr. Dickenson sweat-dropped. "Sorry. I forgot you didn't know......"  
  
"Voltaire's my crazy grandfather who's dead-set on taking over the world. He's tried to but failed and now he's trying to again." Kai answered.  
  
"I don't know what to say." said Meia, sweat-dropping.  
  
"We need the three of you to compete in the tournament and stop Voltaire." Mr. Dickenson stated.  
  
The room was silent for a moment.  
  
"A tournament?" Meia said.  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded.  
  
"Why not?..........sounds like fun. I'm game!" she said.  
  
"Great!" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed. He turned to Kai and looked at him hopefully.  
  
Kai looked at him then looked at the two girls who were also looking at him hopefully. "Fine."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
Somewhere......  
  
"Is this the one?" Meia asked, stopping in front of a big mansion.  
  
"Yup." Marianne replied. "It's the one alright."  
  
They knocked on the door.  
  
A few seconds passed before somebody opened it.  
  
A butler greeted them.  
  
"Hey...I'm Marianne and this is Meia and Kai." Marianne introduced. "We're here to see Ron Valencia."  
  
The butler led them in.  
  
A blond boy met them as they entered the big house.  
  
BBA office..  
  
"Everything's going smoothly." Mr. Dickenson said to some men. "We just need to wait for Ron then everything will fall into place."  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
That's not a cliffie, is it?  
  
Whatever.......o_O  
  
Sorry if you found the 'legend of the phoenixes' part confusing/boring/etc. like I said before -it's really hard to put my idea into words....o_O  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. The Third Phoenix Owner

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! ^_^ It's nice to know that people are reading my fic.......anyway here's chap. 7  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
THE THIRD PHOENIX OWNER  
  
The three looked at the blond-haired boy.  
  
He just returned their stare.  
  
The room was quiet for a while.  
  
Marianne decided to break the silence by introducing themselves first.  
  
"Ey there-I'm Marianne, this is Meia, and this is Kai." Marianne said.  
  
The blond boy spoke.  
  
"What do you want?!" he asked.  
  
"We came to ask you to join our team." replied Meia.  
  
The boy paused for a moment then turned his back on them. "I'm not interested."  
  
"Listen to what we have to say first, will 'ya!" Meia demanded.  
  
"I told you already that I'm not interested." repeated the boy. "You can go now." he added coldly.  
  
"Why you-" Meia began.  
  
Marianne held her back. "Cool it. We should tell him everything Mr. Dickenson told us. He should know about it."  
  
They turned to the boy.  
  
"I already told you that I'm not joining your team. How many times do I have to tell you that. And another thing...I don't even know you people." the boy repeated, sounding irritated.  
  
"We have something important to tell you." Meia said. "You need to know about it. It's about your Bit-Beast."  
  
"Will you at least listen?" Marianne asked him.  
  
He looked at them then sat down. "Fine."  
  
After telling him the entire story....  
  
"Well?" Meia asked him.  
  
He looked away from them. "No."  
  
"Why not?!" Meia screeched. "You have such great power! We need that power to save the world! There's nothing wrong with joining our team!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help you." he said, walking away from them. "My butler will show you your way out."  
  
"I think we found your brother, Kai." Meia teased.  
  
Marianne giggled.  
  
Kai ignored them and spoke to the boy. "Mind telling us why you won't join our team..?"  
  
He stopped and replied. "My brother is the only one capable of controlling that Bit-Beast. He's the only one who can use it. I don't deserve it."  
  
"But didn't he pass it on to you?" Meia asked.  
  
"Dralter is too strong for me. Only my brother can use him."  
  
Kai threw a disgusted look at him.  
  
"Are you saying that you're weak?" Marianne shot, voicing out what everyone was about to say.  
  
"I...."  
  
"What on earth made you think you can't control your brother's Bit- Beast.?!" Marianne shot again. "Why do you think he passed it on to you?! Common sense, dude! I don't think he wants his Blade to be kept unused, you know! He wanted you to use it and become a great Blader like he was!"  
  
"What do you know?!" the boy shouted, losing his temper.  
  
"Common sense will tell you your brother's intentions!" Marianne shouted back at him.  
  
Silence.  
  
The blond boy just stood there and was speechless for a while.  
  
"You've made your point." he said, looking away. "But I've already quit Blading."  
  
"....Why?!"  
  
"I used to love Blading. My brother taught me everything I needed to know about it." he began. "But since his death, many responsibilities were thrown my way. I never had time to practice Blading. I decided to quit Blading. The whole game suddenly felt pointless. My bother was dead and no one was there to support me. I lost my inspiration. He wanted me to use Dralter but...I knew I couldn't control him. Only my brother can. Don't think I'm a shallow person. I just don't want to disgrace my brother and disappoint him."  
  
"You're already disgracing and disappointing him, you idiant!" Marianne remarked. "He wanted you to Blade but you won't! Just because you think you're too weak, you coward! Don't look so lowly on yourself! If you don't want to disappoint your brother, then at least try to use his Blade! That's what he wants! Don't you get it yet?! Show us what you can do! Show your brother! Don't let him see you ignoring his beloved Bit-Beast! The only thing you're proving is that you're nothing but a lame excuse for a Blader!"  
  
Meia clapped. "You go girl!! What a speech!"  
  
Marianne blushed a bit.  
  
The boy was stunned. He couldn't argue anymore.  
  
It was true. Everything the girl had just said made perfect sense. Maybe he was just a coward. Maybe he was nothing more than a lame excuse for a BeyBlader. Was he really like that?  
  
'No.' he told himself. 'I'm not that shallow. I'm not pathetic.' he clenched his fists.  
  
"You seem to be finally getting the picture." Marianne said looking at Ron's face.  
  
The boy seemed ashamed. He remained silent. He wouldn't even look at the people who stood in front of him.  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
Meia was the first to speak "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think Marianne overdid it." Kai said.  
  
"I think so too." Marianne agreed, sweat-dropping.  
  
The boy didn't speak. He was deep in thought.  
  
'She's right. She's right about everything.' he thought. 'I'm probably disgracing my brother. I'm a coward. But..I won't let it stay that way! I won't! I have to show everybody what I can do! I have to prove that i can be great..just like my brother.' he said determinedly while clenching his fists even tighter.  
  
Images of his brother flashed through his mind. He saw his brother Blading happily. He saw his brother teaching him how to Blade. He remembered all the things his brother told him. All the things that served as his inspiration. He loved Blading. He admitted it. Why did he throw it aside just like that? He knew what he should do now.  
  
He slowly walked closer to Kai, Meia, and Marianne.  
  
"Can I..join your team?" he asked softly and slowly.  
  
They stared at him, surprised.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Meia exclaimed.  
  
His serious face formed a smile. He looked cute...^.^  
  
"Cool!!" Meia exclaimed again. "Our team's complete!! Yay!!"  
  
Marianne cheered with her.  
  
"And all thanks to Marianne's sharp tongue!" Meia stated causing Marianne to blush and smile at the same time.  
  
"You sure know how to persuade a guy!" Meia remarked again.  
  
^_^ Marianne giggled.  
  
The boy watched the two girls laugh.  
  
He felt better.  
  
"I haven't introduced myself yet." he stated. "I'm Ron." he said smiling.  
  
"You already know we are!" Meia said. "Welcome to the team, Ron!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Ron seemed happier that he could Blade again. That he had a team. A team that seemed fun to be with (maybe except Kai)....but anyway, he could feel that things will be better.  
  
'This is not only for the world. It's for my brother too.' Ron thought as he remembered his brother again. 'And I guess I'm doing it for...myself too.'  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Sorry if you found that chapter too mushy but anyway...........  
  
I know it's not exactly great but it'll get better.......hopefully o_O  
  
PLEASE review!!  
  
^_^ -blue-phoenix5 


	8. The New Tournament

Oke...so after 10 million years...chappie 8 is finally here!! Enjoy......and review!!  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
THE NEW TOURNAMENT  
  
"LET IT RIP!!" Marianne shouted.  
  
Meia and Ron released their Blades.  
  
"Oke....let's see what you can really do!" Meia exclaimed. "Attack Drazzler!"  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Meia!" Ron told her. "I haven't played in a long time but that doesn't mean I won't win! Go, Dralter!!"  
  
"Put your money where your mouth is!" Meia stated. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you!"  
  
"Well you're not me!" Ron replied. "Show her what you can do Dralter! Go!!"  
  
"Oooooh..he can call out his Bit-Beast..I'm sooooooooo scared!" Meia said sarcastically.  
  
"You should be!" Ron warned.  
  
"Hmp!" Meia said, obviously irritated that her opponent wasn't intimidated. "C'mon Drazzler!!"  
  
"Ooooooh!! Looks like our 'friendly' match is becoming more interesting by the second!" Marianne remarked.  
  
"Especially since both players have really big mouths." Kai added.  
  
"Hey!!" Ron and Meia shouted.  
  
Marianne just laughed.  
  
"Joke time's over, ok?!" Meia said. "Let's continue our battle already!- seriously this time!"  
  
"Right..!" Ron agreed. "Let's go Dralter!!"  
  
"Drazzler!! C'mon!" Meia ordered.  
  
Their Bit-Beasts emerged from their Blades.  
  
They charged towards each other.  
  
But...  
  
'Damn! It's that strange feeling again' Meia thought.  
  
Ron felt it too.  
  
He also felt that odd feeling that this battle was a mistake.  
  
He felt like he was fighting his brother (or sister...o_O).  
  
He felt like he should stop this battle right now.  
  
He chose to ignore that feeling. So did Meia.  
  
Their Blades hit each other and both flew out of the stadium.  
  
"Er......I guess it's a tie.." Marianne started.  
  
"Again?!" Meia complained. "Why does it always end that way?!"  
  
Ron picked up his Blade and turned to Meia.  
  
"Did you...feel something during our battle?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Meia said looking at him.  
  
"Didn't you get this strange feeling....? You know.....like something was terribly wrong..?"  
  
"Actually..yeah...I did." Meia replied.  
  
"What.was that....?" Ron asked again.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Meia replied.  
  
"It's because your Bit-Beasts have a special bond." replied a voice.  
  
They looked in the direction the voice came from.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson!" Marianne exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Dickenson came out and smiled.  
  
"Hey Mr. D!" Meia greeted.  
  
"Hi Mr.....um.......Dickenson..uh..what were you saying awhile ago?" Ron said slowly.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course.." Mr. Dickenson stated. "You see, since your Bit- Beasts are brothers, they share a special bond."  
  
They nodded to show they understood.  
  
"If you combine their powers and use them together, the power created would be invincible." Mr. Dickenson explained. "But if you force them to battle each other, naturally, you'll feel.."  
  
"..that strange feeling.." Meia finished.  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded.  
  
"That makes sense." Ron remarked.  
  
"Anyway.." Mr. Dickenson. "I believe that Ron here has already agreed to join you team, right..?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Excellent." Mr. Dickenson. "Now we can get down to business."  
  
"Business?!" Meia said. "It's just a tournament!"  
  
"You need to take this seriously." Mr. Dickenson said. "Voltaire has another plan to take over the world and we MUST stop him!"  
  
"ehehehehehehe...sorry.....what were you saying..?" Meia said sweat- dropping.  
  
"This tournament isn't like the other tournaments you've participated in." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Why not?" Marianne asked.  
  
"You see, in this tournament......you'll be playing 2 on 2." Mr. Dickenson explained.  
  
"2 on 2?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"As in I have to play with one of them?!" Meia said pointing to Kai and Ron. "I'll have to team-up with them and play against 2 other people?!"  
  
"Er..yes." Mr. Dickenson answered.  
  
"Ok. I'm cool with that." Meia shrugged.  
  
Everybody (except Kai) sweat-dropped.  
  
"What?!" Meia asked seeing their reactions.  
  
Mr. Dickenson laughed then said, "The tournament will take place in Antarctica. We'll fly the four of you there next week."  
  
"Antarctica?!" They all exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded and smiled.  
  
"It's going to be freezing there!" Meia exclaimed.  
  
"Obviously.." Kai said.  
  
"I can't wait!" Meia exclaimed.  
  
Everybody (except Kai (again)) sweat-dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!" Meia shouted again.  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
  
==  
  
PLEASE PLAESE REVIEW!!!  
  
..........any ideas on what I should call their team? I still don't have a name for them o_O 


	9. LastMinute Problems

I sure took my time, didn't i?! o_O  
  
Ehehehehehehe...first of all thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed I got so much I'm so surprised! But now I want MORE reviews! MORE! MORE! MORE!  
  
So you better make sure to review after reading this!..............................or else!  
  
JOKING!!  
  
anyway......ges wat?! Today's my birthday! (*YAY!!*) sooooooooooooooooooooo since I'm in a good mood today...I give you...(*drum roll please*)............  
  
CHAPTER 9:  
LAST-MINUTE PROBLEMS  
  
"Bye Ron!" Meia said, waving to him.  
  
"Bye." Ron replied as he waved back.  
  
"See 'ya K-" Meia started. "Kai?"  
  
"Where'd Kai go?" Meia asked Marianne.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Streets...  
  
'Suddenly, everything makes sense.' Kai thought.  
  
'Meia must have been near the stadium during my battle with Spencer...' Kai said to himself. 'It was Drazzler who helped Dranzer...'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A blue light flashed...  
  
" Unbelievable!! Dranzer's attack turned the stadium into-into-ice!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'Everything makes perfect sense now.'  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"What the-?!" Kai began.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"Damn!.........Who's there?!" Kai said angrily.  
  
A figure made its way through the smoke that formed.  
  
The next thing Kai knew, a gun was being pointed closely at him.  
  
"Carlos? You again?!"  
  
"You're mine, Kai!" Carlos exclaimed.  
  
"Damn you!" Kai snapped.  
  
"You'll pay!" Carlos screeched.  
  
"Whatever..." Kai said as he got something from his pocket, threw it at Carlos, and the next second smoke filled the air.  
  
Carlos was blinded by the smoke while Kai ran away.  
  
"Damn it!" Carlos yelled. "KAI!!"  
  
"That's my name." Kai said standing far away from all the smoke that engulfed Carlos.  
  
'I'll get you....Kai....!!' Carlos told himself before he fainted from the overwhelming smell of the smoke.  
  
Kai walked away from him. 'Serves you right you irritating bastard.'  
  
"You were right..." Kai began.  
  
"I owe you one...Tala"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You better take these..." Tala said to Kai, handing him a few olive-green pellets.  
  
"Aren't these.....?" Kai began, receiving the pellets.  
  
"They're the same ones I used a while ago." Tala replied. "Keep them. I have a feeling you'll be needing them..."  
  
"Thanks..." Kai said pocketing the pellets.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Grandma! We're home already!" Marianne yelled.  
  
"Mrs. G?" Meia started.  
  
They entered the house and...  
  
"Grandma!" Marianne screamed.  
  
Her grandmother was curled up on the floor looking paler than usual.  
  
"Grandma!" Marianne yelled again. "It's her sickness..."  
  
"She had another heart attack?" Meia asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll go call the hospital." Meia said as Marianne helped her grandmother sit-up.  
  
Ron's place...  
  
"Let's see..." Ron began. "jacket, clothes, toolbox, BeyBlade, teddy bear- nah. I think I'll leave my teddy bear."  
  
"There! I'm all set-up for the trip!"  
  
Knock. Knock  
  
"Come in" Ron said.  
  
"Phone call sir." said his butler.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Madam's secretary." His butler replied.  
  
"Mom's secretary?" Ron asked. "Alright."  
  
Tyson's place...  
  
"Where 'ya going Kai?" Tyson asked Kai who was packing his bag.  
  
"None of your business." Kai replied flatly.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?!" Tyson continued.  
  
"Just go away, Tyson!" Kai demanded as he pushed Tyson out of his room and closed the door.  
  
'Thank goodness I'll be out of here by tomorrow' Kai thought.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Meia...?" Marianne started.  
  
"How's your grandma?" Meia asked her.  
  
"Not so good........Listen I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron's place...  
  
"She wants me to go to another meeting?!" Ron asked the secretary.  
  
"Yes." the secretary replied. "She says you need to attend. You are to give a speech to Mr. Yamasaki."  
  
"I can't. I have other things to attend to!" Ron complained.  
  
"This is very important, master Ron." the secretary told him.  
  
"I can't. But I'll send my speech through my butler." Ron said.  
  
"I'll need to ask your mother first, sir." the secretary told him.  
  
"My decision is final. Tell her that." Ron said as he hung up.  
  
'Why do I have to do so much?! Big brother...look at what you did to me.*' Ron thought sadly.  
  
* His big brother died so the family business was on HIS shoulders now.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"WHAT?!" Meia screamed. "YOU CAN'T GO WITH US?! WHY?!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Meia-chan but grandma needs me. I need to stay by her side..." Marianne said weakly.  
  
"But we can't go without you..." Meia complained.  
  
"I'll just catch up with you guys." Marianne said. "I promise."  
  
"Alright..." Meia said quietly.  
  
'Why did this have to happen now?!' Meia said in her head. 'Why?'  
  
Meia frowned.  
  
"Don't look so down Meia-chan." Marianne said comfortingly. "You know there's no turning back now. So just face everything with a smile...k?"  
  
Meia forced a weak smile. "Yeah...You're right. The show must go on!"  
  
Marianne smiled. 'She suffers from constant mood swings but...I guess in this case...it's a good thing' she said to herself.  
  
+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
This chappie is actually an introduction to the other chappies but anyway...  
  
Hope you don't think it sux that bad but lately school has been terrible and I've been getting a writer's block and I never have any time anymore and it's all school's fault!!  
  
My inspiration is not as strong as it used to be but I will finish this fic anywayz!!  
  
It's my birthday!!...........................................so REVIEW!!  
  
Suggestions and criticism are welcome.  
  
As long as somebody reviews I'll be happy!  
  
I bet by now you've figured out that I'm an extremely crazy person, eh? That's me...... an extremely crazy_genius!!  
  
Ja ne 


	10. StopOver in China

What happened to the reviews I asked for?! Oh well..........o_O  
  
CHAPTER 10:  
STOP-OVER IN CHINA  
  
"Where are they?!" Ron complained.  
  
Kai didn't answer.  
  
Ron looked at his watch and sighed. "The plane's about to leave."  
  
"Wrong. The plane's about to TAKE-OFF" Kai corrected.  
  
Ron looked out the window and saw their plane lift off from the ground. He sighed.  
  
"Kai! Ron!" someone called out.  
  
"Meia!! You're finally here!" Ron declared.  
  
"Yeah...I'm soooooooooo sorry I'm late!" Meia apologized. "It's just that-"  
  
"The plane already left." Kai told her calmly.  
  
"..."  
  
"sorry...."she said again.  
  
Kai ignored her and kept his eyes closed.  
  
"I already said sorry! Don't ignore me!" Meia bellowed. "It's just that-"  
  
"Cool it, Meia." Ron said tapping her on the shoulder. "Come with me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ron walked over to a counter and spoke for a while to the lady there.  
  
He turned to Kai and Meia and said. "We'll get to Antarctica."  
  
"You booked us flights?!" Meia asked hopefully.  
  
"No...they don't have anymore flights to Antarctica." Ron replied.  
  
"They don't?!" Meia screeched. "Then how the hell are we gonna' get there?!!"  
  
"We'll take my jet." Ron replied simply. "They're getting it ready."  
  
Meia's jaws dropped. "You own a jet?!!!!!"  
  
Ron nodded shyly.  
  
"Damn you're rich!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ron sweat-dropped. ".............^^"  
  
"You rock dude!!" Meia squealed.  
  
Ron sweat-dropped again.  
  
Kai had no reaction.  
  
Half an hour later................  
  
"Wow!" Meia exclaimed as she entered Ron's luxurious private jet. "This is so awesome............!!!!!"  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Are you ready to go master Ron?" a flight attendant asked.  
  
"Er, yeah. Tell the captain we can leave anytime now." he told the lady.  
  
She nodded obediently and left.  
  
Meia raised an eyebrow and remarked: "Man, you're rich!"  
  
Ron smiled again.  
  
Later...............  
  
"By the way, where's Marianne?" Ron asked Meia.  
  
"Her grandma's sick. She needs to stay with her." Meia explained sadly then looked out the window.  
  
"Oh.............."Ron said.  
  
Two more hours passed.  
  
"Master Ron, the captain said that we need to stop by China first." the flight attendant told Ron.  
  
"We do?................................ok." Ron replied.  
  
Then he called out to Kai and Meia: "Hey guys, we're going to stop by-"  
  
"China?!" Meia exclaimed. "Cool!! I've always wanted to go to China! Aren't you excited, Kai?!"  
  
Kai didn't answer.  
  
"Why are you such a snob?!" Meia complained.  
  
Kai ignored her again.  
  
"Whatever..........." she said hopelessly.  
  
'How can he last so long without talking?' she wondered.  
  
When they arrived in China..............  
  
"Look at all the stores they have here!" Meia squealed. "Let's go shopping!"  
  
"We'll only be spending a day here." Ron told her. "We'll be on our way to Antarctica first thing tomorrow."  
  
"ok!! Kai and I will just wander all over the place, right Kai?!" Meia began. "Kai?..............................WHERE'D HE GO?!"  
  
Streets............  
  
'She is so irritating.' Kai thought while walking around. 'She's like Tyson without a big appetite.'  
  
"Why did I agree to this?" he asked himself.  
  
"Kai?" a voice called out from behind.  
  
"Is that you?" the voice asked again  
  
Kai turned around.  
  
Standing behind him was none other than.............  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"China sure has some great stuff!" Meia exclaimed.  
  
She walked around the park some more.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"A ringing sound? That's a bell ringing!" Meia said. "That means............ICE CREAM!!!!!!" She exclaimed running towards the ice cream stand nearby.  
  
Later........  
  
"Yummy!" Meia said eating her ice cream cheerfully.  
  
She was walking by cheerfully when someone pushed her.  
  
She fell down as somebody grabbed her bag.  
  
"HEY!!" she screeched. "GIVE THAT BACK, YA' FREAK!!!!"  
  
The imp who took her bag had green hair and ran quickly to the forest.  
  
She immediately stood up and chased after him. "COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
They ran deeper in the forest until.........  
  
"Kevin!!" came a girl's voice.  
  
He green-haired boy stopped in his tracks as a pink-haired girl stood in front of him.  
  
"Ma-Ma-Mariah!" the boy said shakily.  
  
"What are you doing?!" the girl demanded.  
  
"I-I....." Kevin said shakily.  
  
By this time Meia had caught up to him.  
  
"Give-back-my-bag!" she said panting.  
  
Mariah raised her eyebrow Kevin. "Kevin...!" she scolded.  
  
Kevin threw Meia's bag at her feet and ran away.  
  
Meia grabbed it right away.  
  
"I'm real sorry for what he did." Mariah apologized.  
  
Meia grabbed her bag quickly. "You should be." she said coldly.  
  
"You should teach that stupid imp some manners." Meia added.  
  
Mariah didn't reply.  
  
"Does he live in this forest?" Meia asked in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes. He lives with the White Tiger Tribe." Mariah told her.  
  
"No wonder he's so uncivilized." Meia said cruelly.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Mariah screeched defensively.  
  
"Never mind." Meia replied. "I'm getting out of here."  
  
"Not so fast!!" Mariah called angrily.  
  
Meia turned to look at her.  
  
"You've insulted the name of the White Tiger Tribe!!" she yelled. "You won't get away with that!!"  
  
Meia raised her eyebrow at her.  
  
"I challenge you to a BeyBlade match!" Mariah shouted.  
  
"A BeyBlade match?" Meia said. "Why not? I need some practice anyway."  
  
Mariah growled at her then said "Follow me."  
  
Streets.............  
  
"Ray!" Kai exclaimed upon seeing his former teammate standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here? How are the others?!" Ray asked excitedly.  
  
"It's a long story." Kai replied.  
  
"Why don't you walk back to the tribe with me. You can tell me the whole story on the way." Ray suggested.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
White Tiger Tribe...........  
  
"So this is your tribe..." Meia said while looking around the place Mariah took her.  
  
"C'mon. The stadium's just over there." Mariah told her.  
  
"Right..." Meia replied boredly.  
  
Later..........  
  
"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!"  
  
"Galux! Cat Scratch Attack now!" Mariah ordered.  
  
"Drazzler. Evade it with Hail Storm!" Meia shouted.  
  
Both blades collided.  
  
They separated after a while.  
  
"Attack again, Galux!" Mariah ordered.  
  
"Drazzler! Prepare to do your Below Zero Attack!" Meia shouted.  
  
"NOW!!" exclaimed both Bladers.  
  
C R A S H !  
  
The two blades failed to attack each other because at that moment, a grey and a blue BeyBlade stopped their battle.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Meia exclaimed angrily as her blade was knocked out along with Mariah's.  
  
"Yeah! What was that f-" Mariah began but her face expression then froze. "Ray!!"  
  
Meia turned to see what scared Mariah and she saw the two boys who interfered with their battle. One was the 'Ray' Mariah was talking about while the other one was......  
  
"Kai!" Meia exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%  
  
Well, that's the end of that!  
  
I'm really sorry if it took me AGES to update! I'll to update sooner.  
  
Please review!  
  
And special thanks to Yukina10! Thanks for the Kai plushie!! *hugs Kai plushie tightly* ^_^ 


	11. TagAlongs

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
CHAPTER 11:  
TAG-ALONGS  
  
"You know her, Kai?" Ray asked curiously staring at Meia then Kai.  
  
"She's the one I told you about." Kai replied quietly.  
  
Ray nodded then turned to Mariah. "You mind explaining what you were doing, Mariah?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ray. But you see, Kevin stole this girl's bag and she chased him here. I apologized to her but she still said we were 'uncivilized' and I -well, got pissed off and.." Mariah explained, blushing a bit.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, Kai?!" Meia blurted out.  
  
"I invited him to come over." Ray replied promptly.  
  
"You..know each other?" Meia said.  
  
"We were teammates." Kai told her.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." Kai told her. "You've caused enough trouble."  
  
"It was NOT MY fault!" Meia insisted. "SHE was the one who challenged me!"  
  
"But YOU were the one who provoked her." Kai shot back.  
  
"..."  
  
"Cool it guys." Ray told the two. "I'm sorry for what happened so just calm down."  
  
"Let's go, Meia." Kai said.  
  
Meia glared at him for a while then said "Fine."  
  
They were about to exit the village when....  
  
"Wait!"  
  
They turned around.  
  
"Master!" Ray exclaimed. "What are you-"  
  
"The girl!" the old man replied.  
  
"Who me?" Meia asked.  
  
"Your Bit-Beast." The old man told her. "May I see it?"  
  
Later....  
  
"Just as I thought." The old man said.  
  
"Are you aware of the legend of this phoenix?"  
  
"Yeah." Meia replied. "Me and Kai and Ron already-"  
  
"The phoenixes have united!" The old man exclaimed.  
  
Meia was taken aback by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Are you alright Master?" Ray asked him.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I'm fine! I haven't gone crazy yet!" he replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"My dear child you have no idea how much power you hold in your hands right now!" The old man told them.  
  
"Take this with you." he added handing Meia and Kai a book. "This book contains very valuable information that I think you'll find useful."  
  
"Thank you!" Meia said taking the book.  
  
He smiled at her. "Ray will help you make your way back to the city."  
  
Kai and Meia left the room first. Ray followed them.  
  
"Ray!" The old man called.  
  
Ray came back to him. "What is it?"  
  
"I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Next Day.....  
  
"Everyone ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"No! Not yet!" Meia replied.  
  
"Huh? I'm about to close the door already." Ron said standing by his plane's door.  
  
"Not yet!!" Meia stalled.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"WAIT!!" someone called appearing by the door.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing." Ron said. "This is a private jet buddy!"  
  
"RAY!!!" Meia exclaimed. "You're finally here!"  
  
"What?" Ron said surprised.  
  
"Ah! I forgot to tell you!" Meia exclaimed slapping her forehead.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let Ray in first will 'ya!" Meia said seeing Ray still standing by the door.  
  
"Uh...yeah.sure." Ron said opening the door for Ray.  
  
But to everyone's surprise, a pink-haired girl followed him.  
  
"Mariah! What are YOU doing here??!!" Meia screeched.  
  
"Where Ray goes, I go!" she said smugly.  
  
"Ugh!!!" Meia exclaimed. "Great."  
  
Mariah sat down beside Ray as Ron closed the plane's door.  
  
"You still owe me an explanation." He reminded Meia.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Meia said. "Remember the old man I told you about from the White Tiger Tribe? The one who gave us the book?"  
  
Ron nodded. Meia had already told him about that man and the book the previous night.  
  
"Well, he asked Ray here to come with us!"  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"He wants to know everything that happens. Especially with the phoenixes." Ray replied. "He wants me to report everything to him."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can trust Ray!" said Meia excitedly.  
  
Ron didn't look convinced.  
  
"He was my former teammate." Kai told Ron. "You can trust him."  
  
Ron sat down satisfied.  
  
"You trust HIM but not me?!" Meia complained  
  
Ron just laughed.  
  
"Ready to go already?" he asked.  
  
"Answer me!" Meia insisted.  
  
Ron just laughed again. "I'll go tell the captain we can go."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Please Review! 


	12. Antarctica

GOMEN GOMEN!!!! I know I took ages again to update but it's ALL school's fault!!!  
  
anyway...I won't make you wait any longer. here's the next chappie...  
  
CHAPTER 12:  
ANTARCTICA  
  
"OMG! We're here already!!" Meia exclaimed looking out the window of the plane.  
  
"Wake up Ray!" Mariah said shaking the sleeping Ray. "We're in Antarctica at last!"  
  
When the plane landed...  
  
"Open the door already Ron!" Meia ordered.  
  
"Put on your jacket first Meia." Kai told her. "It's cold outside."  
  
"Huh? Oh...right..." Meia said as she realized she had not put on anything yet to protect her from Antarctica's cold weather. "Thanks for the reminder." she smiled at him.  
  
Kai didn't respond.  
  
After passing through immigration...  
  
"By the way, where are we going to stay while we're here?" Ray asked.  
  
"According to Mr. Dickenson, all the players participating in the tournament will be staying in only one hotel." Ron answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We'll have to take a shuttle to get there." Ron added.  
  
"What's the name of the hotel?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Er...I'm not really sure but I heard it just opened up recently."  
  
"Excuse me." said a young man. "Are you kids joining the BeyBlade tournament to be held here?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ok. Will you please follow me to your shuttle. We'll be taking you to your hotel." the young man told them.  
  
"Would you please tell us the name of this hotel?" asked Ron remembering Mariah's question.  
  
"Sure. It's the new one Bio-volt opened up. It's called-" the man began.  
  
"BIO-VOLT?!" Ray, Kai and Mariah exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Uh yes. The chairman, Mr. Voltaire bought the hotel some time ago, then fixed it up a bit. He volunteered to provide all the players with a place to stay." the young man explained. "So...shall we go now?"  
  
"No." Kai replied swiftly. "We're staying somewhere else."  
  
"But...!" the man started.  
  
"Thanks anyway and sorry for the trouble." Ray told him as the group walked away.  
  
Outside the airport...  
  
"Kai?" Meia approached him. "Voltaire is the one we're trying to stop, right?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"So why are they letting all the players stay where he can easily...you know..." Meia asked again.  
  
Kai sighed. "They probably don't know anything about it. The news about him trying to take over the world was kept quiet. We'll tell Mr. Dickenson about it later."  
  
"Right..." Meia said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me!" Mariah butted in. "WHERE do you plan to stay now?!"  
  
A car stopped in front of them. The door opened and a blonde boy came out.  
  
"Max!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Max greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked.  
  
"We were invited to come as special guests!" another voice replied.  
  
A second later Tyson came out.  
  
"Tyson! You're here too!" Ray exclaimed again.  
  
"Yup!" Tyson replied. "Did you get invited too guys?!" he asked looking at Kai and Ray.  
  
"No...Mariah and I came here to accompany these guys to the tournament!" Ray replied pointing to Kai, Ron, and Meia.  
  
"The 2 on 2 one?" Max said.  
  
"Yup." Ray replied. "But were not joining. They are."  
  
"Kai's joining?!" Tyson shouted. "I thought the BladeBreakers were invited to challenge the winners of the tournament! That's what the letter said! We're not supposed to be participating IN it!"  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade dude but Kai isn't part of your team anymore." Meia informed Tyson.  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Tyson yelled at her.  
  
"It means that he's a member of OUR team." Meia countered.  
  
"Kai!" Max called. "You mind explaining all this?!"  
  
"Mr. Dickenson formed us to join the tournament and stop Voltaire's plan from taking over the world again." Kai replied quietly.  
  
"Huh?!" Tyson said.  
  
"We need a further explanation than that!" Max argued.  
  
At the same time Mr. Dickenson stepped out of the car.  
  
"I'll be the one to explain everything boys." he said. "But first thing's first. We have to get ourselves a place to stay."  
  
"My mom said that we can use her cabin here!" Max said.  
  
"She has a cabin her?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yup! She said the PPB owns it but it can be used by anyone who needs a place to stay!" Max replied. "I have the key right here!" he added bringing the key out of his pocket.  
  
"That's lucky..." Mariah commented.  
  
"Just show us the way Max!" Mr. Dickenson said ushering everybody to get into the car.  
  
"And when we get there, you better tell us the WHOLE story, Kai!" Tyson said glaring at Kai.  
  
!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!  
  
Well that ends that! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. The Tournament Begins

I wonder how many of you are still actually reading this? I'm soooo sorry for taking ages again to update!!! but I hope you still consider reading this! I'm not gona stop till this is finished ya know....  
  
CHAPTER 13:  
THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS  
  
After explaining the whole story.........  
  
"Understand now, Tyson?" Meia asked.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"We're here!!!" Max announced.  
  
They stepped out of the car and entered Max's cabin.  
  
"There are two rooms with two beds each here. And an extra mat.........so one of us will have to take the couch.........who'll it be?" he said looking at Tyson, Kai, Ray, Mariah, Meia, and Ron.  
  
"Mariah, and I will fit ourselves into one room." Meia  
  
"I'll take the couch." Kai said quietly.  
  
"Sure with that Kai?" Meia asked.  
  
"Better than sleeping in a room together with him." he said pointing to Tyson.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson groaned.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'll take the mat and stay with Kai." Ron volunteered. "That leaves you three to share the two beds in the last room!" he added to Tyson, Max and Ray.  
  
Later.........  
  
"Let's blade already!!! I haven't practiced in AGES!!!" Meia exclaimed.  
  
"There's a small stadium outside." Max informed them. "You can practice there."  
  
"Cool!" Meia exclaimed. "Who's gonna blade with me?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll blade with you!" Tyson volunteered. "Let's see what you got! I'll go easy on you.........don't worry!"  
  
"Ha!" Meia laughed. "actually.........I think I'M the one who should go easy on you! you don't look like you'll last very long!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Tyson said. "In case you don't I happen to have won the world championships and am considered as a world class blader!" he said proudly,.  
  
"And soooooooooo???!" Meia yawned. "Is that supposed to threaten me?"  
  
"You've got a pretty big mouth for someone-"  
  
"someone who?"  
  
"grrrrrrrr! never mind! let's battle!" Tyson screamed frustratedly.  
  
'What a bunch of idiots.' Kai said quietly and walked away.  
  
Later the next day.........  
  
"AND LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!" jazzman proclaimed.  
  
"Where's Kai????!!!!" Meia wondered. "We're battling first and he won't show up!!!!"  
  
"Kai's always like that." Ray told her. "He'll show up at the last minute."  
  
"You better go already, Meia.........Ron. Your match is just about to start." Mariah told them.  
  
"You're right." Ron agreed. "C'mon Meia."  
  
"sure........."  
  
"Are you nervous?" Ron asked her as the entered the arena.  
  
"Not really.........I just wish Kai were here." she replied quietly.  
  
"PLAYERS READY?" Jazzman yelled. "3, 2, 1 –let it rip!!!!!"  
  
The match ended soon. Ron attacked one blade and Meia attack the other. They won of course.  
  
Later.........  
  
Our next battle will be late in the afternoon." Ron informed Meia.  
  
"There are so many teams participating........." Meia said. "Ron.........let's find the others first."  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they finally found them.........  
  
"You won!!" Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Congrats guys!" Tyson added.  
  
"Any sign of Kai?"  
  
"Didn't you see him?" Ray asked.  
  
"He was in the stands." he added.  
  
"So.........he was watching!!" Meia exclaimed.  
  
808080808080808080808080880808080800808080808080808080808080  
  
please review! 


	14. New Challenges

sorry again for taking long to update!  
  
CHAPTER 14:  
NEW CHALLENGES  
  
Meia and Ron easily got themselves a spot in the semi-finals but Kai still hasn't shown up. Since there were 2 more spots in the top 4 to fill, they had some time to spare.  
  
"What do we do in the meantime?" Meia asked.  
  
"There's a training room downstairs........." Ron hinted.  
  
"We spent ALL of yesterday training already!!!" Meia argued.  
  
"Don't be lazy, Meia!" Ron scolded.  
  
"Can we eat first?" Meia bargained. "PLEASE???!!!"  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"But right after we're training." Ron said firmly.  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
"Canteen's down there........." Ron replied sighing again.  
  
Later in front of the training room.........  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked Meia.  
  
"No.........but a deal's a deal," she replied. "Let's go."  
  
They entered the room and.........  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meia screeched . "Not so loud." Kai replied. "You might set off an alarm."  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding!" Meia grinned.  
  
"It was training. Not hiding." Kai corrected.  
  
"We were just about to train ourselves." Ron told him.  
  
"I'll leave you." Kai answered.  
  
"Baka!" Meia yelled. "Stay where you are! All you do is avoid us! We're a team remember?!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Meia lunged at him and knocked him down.  
  
"STAY!!!!"  
  
"She's stubborn Kai." Ron informed him. "You better just do what she says." he added grinning.  
  
Kai stood up and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
"YAY!" Meia smiled.  
  
"Let's train now Meia." Ron said. "No more complaints?"  
  
"None!"  
  
"Good........." Ron said relieved. "Let's start! Get into position!"  
  
"3, 2,1 –LET IT RIP!!!!!"  
  
They've barely started when the door slammed open. Ray entered.  
  
"Guys! Hurry! There's something you've got to see!" he said sweating a bit.  
  
They ran and followed him.  
  
"What is it Ray?" Meia asked.  
  
"Mariah and I have been watching this particular team ever since the tournament started........." he started. "We just found out that they're Voltaire's team and.........they're quite dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous?" Meia said.  
  
"Yeah.........Mariah and I have been looking all over for you. You guys need to see them play."  
  
They finally reached the stadium.  
  
"That's them..........the twins in red." Ray as he pointed to two black-haired boys wearing both wearing a red shirt.  
  
They all stared at them and before they could respond, a deafening high- pitched sound filled the stadium followed by an immediate explosion.  
  
Beybits flew all over and the twins were declared the winner and the second to enter the semi-finals.  
  
"Holy.........!" Ron began. "What power!"  
  
"It all starts with that sound........." Kai said analyzing what happened.  
  
"They've been that brutal ever since the tournament started........." Ray explained.  
  
"See what you guys are up against?"  
  
"We definitely need to train." Ron said. "Right Meia?............Meia?!"  
  
They turned only to find that Meia wasn't there.  
  
"Where'd she go??!!"  
  
Along the hallway near the stadium.........  
  
"Excellent boys." came Voltaire's voice.  
  
One of the twins replied, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Just until the finals........." Voltaire said. "You're nearly there."  
  
"We'll reach it alright." the other twin replied. "Then the deal ends." he added coldly.  
  
"As promised." Voltaire replied.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us........."  
  
They proceeded to their locker room and Voltaire walked away again.  
  
They entered their locker room only to find someone there.  
  
"You are.........!" one of the twins exclaimed, eyes widening.  
  
"Meia!" the other finished also in shock. "But........."  
  
Meia looked at them with cold eyes, unlike the friendly ones she usually has.  
  
She finally spoke. "So.........this is what you've been doing all this time........."  
  
"Meia........." one of them stated. "Don't........."  
  
"Didn't really expect our meeting to be like this........." Meia continued in a low tone, "Aniki*."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((()))(())(())(())(())  
  
*if my japanese is correct, Aniki is supposed to mean older brother.  
  
please review! 


	15. Training

how disappointing....it seems no one's reading this ficcy no more...oh well! my fault for bein lazy! but if someone IS actually reading this...it wouldn't hurt to give a sign ya know  
  
CHAPTER 15:  
TRAINING  
  
"Has anyone seen Meia?" Ron asked.  
  
"The bus will pick us up in 10 minutes..." Kai informed him. "Ray and Mariah know where to get Tyson and Max...They'll be back soon. We'll ask them to stall some time,"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "I'll go on ahead."  
  
"Don't bother," Kai spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"KAI!! RON!!!" Meia called running towards them. "There you are!"  
  
"There YOU are!" Ron corrected. "Where were you? You just disappeared after watching Voltaire's team!"  
  
"Gomen!" Meia apologized. "I needed to use a bathroom badly. And you guys were gone when I got back..."  
  
Later...back at Max's cabin.........  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to show you guys..." Ron said to Kai and Meia.  
  
"What is it?" Meia asked him.  
  
He showed them the book given to them at the White Tiger Tribe, "I've read this book from cover to cover and it's mostly about the history of the phoenixes but there are also 3 moves described here."  
  
"Moves? As in attacks?" Meia asked again.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "Individual attacks...but we've discovered those ourselves...Dual attacks and the most powerful imaginable...The Tri attack."  
  
"Mind explaining how they work?" Kai asked him.  
  
He nodded. "The dual attack requires a certain formation but I can see it would be effective. It's the tri attack that I need to discuss with you."  
  
"We're listening..." Meia answered.  
  
"There's some...difficulty to it...." Ron started.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Kai asked.  
  
"The attack only requires the PRESENCE of the 3 blades...the 3 don't necessarily need to be battling. But it takes deep concentration of the mind and a considerable amount of strength because when the attack is delivered...heavy damage is to be expected," Ron continued.  
  
"What are we supposed to do then?" Meia asked.  
  
"It says the power the phoenixes will use will be our own...therefore we need to focus all our energy into that attack. It's gonna take a lot of our stamina so we have to build that up." He finished.  
  
"I think we can do it..." Meia shared.  
  
"But we need to train for it...that's the move that'll beat Voltaire and his boys for us." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah..." Meia agreed. "We'll beat his boys alright......" she finished her voice trailing away all of a sudden.  
  
"Shall we commence training?" Ron asked.  
  
"You won't leave me with a choice will you?" Meia sighed.  
  
The three spent the whole day training and polishing their moves for the semi-finals the next day...  
  
But a foe was watching them all the while...  
  
Ron and Meia stepped on the ice to practice a dual move they perfected earlier. The battle was progressing well and producing the results they hoped for when a small explosion interrupted.  
  
Something near Ron exploded and the ice under his feet began to crack. He sunk into the freezing water before he could escape.  
  
"Ron!" Meia screeched. "She began approaching the place where he fell.  
  
"Stay where you are!" Kai commanded. "I'll get him."  
  
Without another word, he plunged in the ice pool.  
  
Meia stood there waiting for them to emerge...but seconds passed slowly with nothing happening.  
  
She stood there frozen on the spot when someone pushed her. She caught a glimpse of a red bandana before she fell. She prepare for impact but it didn't come. Someone had grabbed her.  
  
She opened her eyes to meet a red-haired boy. "Who-?" she began meekly.  
  
"The name's Tala." he muttered quickly. He immediately set her down on a safe place and began chasing the boy with a red bandana.  
  
When he finally caught him, Kai emerged as well carrying Ron who looks like he fainted.  
  
Kai removed his jacket and covered Ron with it. Meia approached and did the same. She spoke to Kai. "Look over there." she said pointing to where Tala had been trying to restrain the boy with a red bandana.  
  
"That's Tala –and Carlos!" he exclaimed. "Why are they here?" he said standing up.  
  
"The one with the red bandana tried to push me...but the red-haired one saved me." Meia replied.  
  
Kai walked towards them and grabbed Carlos by his collar. "Talk Carlos."  
  
"I'm doin what I'm paid to do...and takin my anger on you at the same time." he replied boldly.  
  
Kai dropped him painfully. "Voltaire..."  
  
Carlos ran away quickly.  
  
Kai controlled his anger and turned to Tala and muttered a quick thanks to him.  
  
"Just doing what I was told to do." Tala replied.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
that's it for this chappie...it's summer now here so can expect more frequent updates...provided that you review of course! 


	16. Don't Close Your Heart

hayayay...just 1 review for 2 chappies??!!that's harsh..anyway...m not gonna stop writing till this is done or else it'll haunt me...  
  
CHAPTER 16:  
DON'T CLOSE YOUR HEART  
  
Ron lost consciousness from being in the cold too long and was rushed to the hospital. Ray and Mariah decided to stay with him there.  
  
After eating dinner and exchanging stories, everyone went to sleep. All except for Meia who was stargazing at the balcony lost in thought.  
  
"Your past catchin up to ya?" Kai asked approaching her.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"I can read you like an open book, Meia." he replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"It has something to do with twins Voltaire hired. Am I right?" he continued.  
  
Meia nodded quietly. "How did you know?"  
  
"You should have seen your face when you saw them." Kai answered.  
  
Meia blushed. "You noticed me?! How come?!"  
  
"I notice a lot of things....." Kai said turning away. "Like for one thing, you come from a rich family..."  
  
Meia's eyes grew. "What-? How-?"  
  
"Back in China...." Kai began, "When you saw some horses and decided to ride...your form was obviously from an experienced instructor."  
  
"So...?" Meia said, "That doesn't mean I'm rich."  
  
"But you spoke in fluent Chinese and even cursed in French." Kai countered.  
  
"You heard? You were like ten feet away from me not giving a damn when I spoke those!" Meia burst.  
  
"I told you I notice a lot of things..." Kai replied.  
  
"How are you so positive?" Meia asked. "It could just be coincidental..."  
  
"I was trained to do lateral thinking. Accurately too." Kai answered again. "Your past is painful and you hide it with a smile."  
  
Meia looked away. "So now you know..."  
  
"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." Kai offered.  
  
"Really Kai?" Meia asked. "You really care?"  
  
"It would be regretful if you make a fool of yourself during battle because of it." Kai replied. "It's best that you have total concentration when we face Voltaire's team."  
  
"I should have known your reason was something like that..." Meia sweat- dropped. "But anyway..."  
  
She began her story.  
  
"Remember the twins? They were my brothers...not really blood-related brothers though...As you figured out, I'm from a rich family. And I was an only child. My father was an overprotective man and hired me the best bodyguards in the business. Those were the twins. Aki and Koji. They were young but highly skilled. We became so close that I treated them as my big bros and they treated me like a sister. But it turns out they were working for a guy who wants to kill my parents and me...They got their assassins in the house, murdered my parents and burned the place down. They saved me and left me in an orphanage. And...that was the last I saw of them." she finished turning teary-eyed.  
  
"I hate them..." she added.  
  
"I admire you..." Kai told her.  
  
"Huh?" she said looking at him.  
  
"We both have a bad past but you...managed to smile despite that. I closed my heart to everything. don't do that..." he told her. "Feel any better?"  
  
"Yes Kai." she hugged him leaving the boy shocked. "Thanks."  
  
He let her cry on him for awhile not really knowing how to react to the affection she was giving him.  
  
When she parted from him she had her genki look back. "Let's kick their asses Kai!"  
  
"The semi-finals are tomorrow Meia. Get some sleep if you really want to." he said turning to the door.  
  
"Yeah..." Meia said. "Hey Kai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll be alone tonight since Ron's gone right?"  
  
"And so?"  
  
"Do you need company?" Meia offered.  
  
Kai hid a blush.  
  
"You helped me a lot tonight simply by listening...I wanna make it up to you for that..." she continued. "Well?"  
  
"I don't care what you do." Kai replied coldly and walked away.  
  
Meia smiled. 'I know what I'll do....' she thought. 'I'll melt your frozen heart.'  
  
She smiled at herself again.  
  
8080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080  
  
let me tell you that it really wouldn't hurt to review ya know! so how bout clicking the 'go' button beside the 'submit review' thingy instead of clicking on the evil 'x' on the upper right hand of the page or the evil 'back' button ey? c'mon!!! onegaishimasu!!! 


	17. Undiscovered Cheating

tnx to all the reviewers out there! and I'd like to apologize if I gave you an eyesore because of my spelling....just point it out to me and I'll replace the chapter...  
  
I just have to give a response to one particularly disturbing review...I type my fics in ms word and there's a spellchecker installed there....and I do not get f's on my spelling tests or any tests for that matter...I am proud to say that I am a straight A student...if you don't believe me I'll send you a scanned copy of my certificates for academic excellence and the medal I received from the school paper...I am a journalist there...sorry if I sound like an egotist but I'm just defending myself coz never in my life have I gotten a grade lower than B....  
  
and about my using 'idiant' instead of 'idiot', sorry for that coz that's what my friend said...a few people here use that term too...sorry if it didn't make sense to you  
  
okay, enough of my blabbing...^^;  
  
CHAPTER 17:  
UNDISCOVERED CHEATING  
  
Lots were drawn and the semi-finals begun. Kai and Meia were up first with a team from Hawaii, then Aki and Koji against Antarctica's home team.  
  
"Let's begin!" Jazzman shouted. "Up first is Meia and substitute player Kai from Japan against Leah and Hana from Hawaii!" he introduced as the crowds cheered. "Players ready?! 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Leah and Hana immediately begun their strategy circling Kai's blade first.  
  
Dranzer, being no rookie, broke through the formation easily. Kai eyed Meia giving her the signal to launch their attack.  
  
Meia caught on and ushered her blade to Kai's. Within seconds, Dranzer and Drazzler were spinning side by side forming a tornado in the process. The wind grew stronger and the blades begun their attack. Nobody saw what happened because of the tornado but when everything was settled, only Kai and Meia's blade remained spinning.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our winner and first finalists are none other than Kai and Meia from Japan!" Jazzman announced.  
  
The crowds cheered and both teams shook hands.  
  
"Now moving on..." Jazzman begun once the stadium was cleaned, "The second set for the semi-finals will now begin!"  
  
The enthusiastic crowd cheered louder as the two remaining teams entered.  
  
"Presenting, from Russia.....Aki and Koji!" Jazzman announced as the spotlight was put on the twins.  
  
Meia clenched her fists beside her as she and Kai watched intently from the stands.  
  
"And their opponent, "Jazzman continued, "Antarctica's very own Vincent and Krista!" he declared as the crowd cheered louder than ever.  
  
"Let's get this battle started! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" he shouted as the teams set their blades lose.  
  
Before Jazzman could begin commentating, that loud high-pitched sound filled the stadium again. The same sound the crowd hears every time a battle with Aki and Koji begins.  
  
Everyone covered their ears so as to block it and the next thing they knew, the sound disappeared and was replaced by BeyBlade pieces that flew all over the place.  
  
After that sound system was checked, Jazzman announced the winners who were far from the stadium by then and the end of that day's event.  
  
The crowd left but Kai and Meia stayed where they were.  
  
"The cheating there was obvious." Kai declared.  
  
Meia looked up at him. "Cheating? But Kai, it was already proven that their blades created the sound and the board approved and-"  
  
"Who held this tournament, housed the players, and supported team Russia, Meia?" Kai asked.  
  
Meia's eyes grew in realization. "It's that-that crazy Voltaire dude we're supposed to stop!" she blurted.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"But how? The sound distracted everyone and they destroyed their opponents blades. How can that be cheating?" Meia wondered out loud. "It could be considered strategy, you know..."  
  
"You were obviously not looking at the match." Kai pointed out.  
  
Meia blushed and let out a nervous laugh. "Ehi...the sound was just so unbearable I had to cover my ears and shut my eyes and..." she trailed off.  
  
"It's called a distraction." Kai told her.  
  
"Distraction?" Meia asked. "Why? Why can't they show how they beat their opponent? Why can't the show how they did it?"  
  
"You finally start to wonder..." Kai said.  
  
"I don't get it..." Meia announced hopelessly.  
  
"I observed what they did." Kai said. "That's why I get it and you don't."  
  
"How?!" Meia asked. "Even YOU couldn't bear that sound!"  
  
Kai brought out an earplug.  
  
Meia's jaw dropped. "So you had one those! No wonder! But why the hell did you bring it?! And why the hell didn't you give ME one?!"  
  
"We watched them before and they used the same strategy. You should have thought of bringing one if you really wanted to be prepared for them." Kai explained.  
  
"Right...Mr. World Champion genius freak...." Meia trailed off sulking I shame.  
  
"That's not the right thing to say if you really want to know what happened." Kai threatened.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Sorry...." Meia apologized quickly. "Now explain!"  
  
"The sound diverts everyone's attention while those two initiate the switch that triggers a micro bomb planted in the blade. That simple." Kai explained quickly.  
  
"That didn't make any sense! What bomb are you talking about?!" Meia asked.  
  
"One of the blade pieces hit me when parts started flying. The force from it definitely came from a bomb and not to mention it's shape, size and scratches...no blade no matter what could do it." Kai explained.  
  
"So you mean while everybody, including their opponents attention is diverted, they activate the bomb planted in the blade and blows it up into pieces?!" Meia confirmed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But why is a distraction needed?" she asked again. "They could just hit the swithch which is probably in their pocket and make it look like their blades hit their opponents hard!"  
  
"It would be too suspicious if there was an explosion at the time they put their hands in their pockets you know...and the bomb would damage their blades too. Their blades were actually at the far end of the stadium when the sound came and blew up the blades..." Kai explained.  
  
"But how would a bomb get in the blade. No blader would-" Meia began.  
  
"Who volunteered to house the players?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh yeah...I suppose it wouldn't be so hard to plant bombs while a player is asleep or away from their room....and he has the key to everything...even the safes...." she slowly realized.  
  
"You finally understand." Kai sighed.  
  
"Well it's not like it wasn't well thought of you know?!" Meia screeched. "But...how were you able to see through those complications and be confident that your answer is accurate?"  
  
"He's my grandfather...I can read him like an open book." Kai replied.  
  
"Right...It must be sad that you're only family can't be trusted..." she said her voice falling into depression. "It's painful...  
  
"Are you alright?" Kai asked staring at his teammate's gloomy expression.  
  
Meia shook out of it and smiled at him. "Sorry bout that...."  
  
"We should go now...visit Ron..." Kai said.  
  
"You go ahead." Meia said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to do something." Meia replied.  
  
Kai eyed her. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't worry." Meia told him. "And by the way, thanks."  
  
Kai blushed slightly and looked at her.  
  
"I'll follow your advice..." she said smiling.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked looking away.  
  
"Things may get ...unpleasant...when we get into the finals....but I promise..." she said slowly.  
  
"I won't close my heart." she finished as she ran away.  
  
Kai just stared after her.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. The Truth Behind the Lies

this is probably gonna be my last update for a while coz I'm going out of the country....I'm going to the states! nyahahaha! and in case your wondering why I'm ecstatic, it's because I am Asian.  
  
anyway...before I start this chappy...I'll give you the profiles of Aki and Koji...  
  
Name: Aki Gender: male Hair: black, short Eyes: green Clothes: dark green sleeveless shirt that's fit, loose black pants, rubber shoes Accessories: silver dog tag necklace BeyBlade: Grey and metal BitBeast: none  
  
Name: Koji Gender: male Hair: black, a bit past the shoulders and tied in a ponytail Eyes: green Clothes: loose white shirt with a blue jacket over it, dark blue pants, rubber shoes Accessories: sometimes wears a bandana BeyBlade: Grey and metal exactly like Aki's BitBeast: none  
  
ok...now we can move on  
  
CHAPTER 18:  
THE TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES  
  
Meia walked quietly down the hall that leads to the Russian team's waiting room. She stopped in front of the door and checked to see if anyone was inside.  
  
She put her ear to the door and heard two voices talking. The words were vague but she knew who they belonged to. Without thinking she slammed the door open.  
  
The two boys who were in the middle of dressing up were startled by the sudden intrusion.  
  
"There you are you cheaters!" she yelled accusingly.  
  
"Cheaters?" What are you talking about?" Aki asked her.  
  
"As if you don't know!" Meia shouted angrily.  
  
"Know what?" Aki responded staring at the girl.  
  
"That stupid sound! The bombs! You planted them there!" Meia said not knowing she made little sense.  
  
"Meia..." Aki started. "Cool it a bit. We didn't-"  
  
"Give it a rest Aki." Koji told his twin. "And put on your shirt." he added noticing his brother had a bare top.  
  
"Oh, right..." Aki blushed and rummaged his bag.  
  
"I am SO gonna report you!" Meia threatened.  
  
"Calm down , Meia." Koji said as he approached her bearing in mind to keep a safe distance.  
  
"You really ARE bad people." she raged on.  
  
"Is that why you came here? To accuse us?" Koji began.  
  
"Just to confirm the truth." Meia replied. "Don't lie to me..."  
  
"Again." she added.  
  
"It wasn't our decision." Aki told her. "But I'll admit there was cheating involved."  
  
"You planted bombs in the player's blades didn't you?" Meia asked.  
  
"We didn't want to but we had to." Aki replied.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Meia said bringing out a tape recorder.  
  
"Shoot." Aki said hopelessly.  
  
"Smart girl..." Koji added.  
  
"This is where I bust you." Meia said. "But it's not enough to get even...for what you did." she added turning away.  
  
"I don't think so." said a voice from behind her.  
  
A boy wearing a red bandana entered.  
  
"You again!" Meia said remembering him and what he did to Ron. "You're the jerk who-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, the boy punched her stomach knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Carlos!" Aki shouted. "What are you-?"  
  
"The brat knew too much." Carlos replied as he grabbed the tape recorder and pocketed it. He dropped Meia to the floor but Koji immediately broke her fall.  
  
"Impressive." Carlos told him. "You're pretty fast..."  
  
"How dare you do that to a girl!" Koji scolded.  
  
"You don't have the right to scold me! You nearly ruined everything!" Carlos scolded back.  
  
Aki punched him and he fell to the ground.  
  
"That's for Meia." he said.  
  
"Why the hell do you stand up for her?! She's our enemy!" Carlos yelled.  
  
"But she's still our responsibility." Koji said.  
  
"Not to mention family." Aki added.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Nothing you would understand." Koji replied bringing Meia to a chair.  
  
"What do you plan to do with her?" Carlos asked. "We need to get rid of her somehow."  
  
"Don't even think about it." came Kai's voice.  
  
"I came to collect my teammate." he told them calmly.  
  
"We won't let you!" Carlos answered trying to irritate Kai who was already across the room.  
  
"Careful with her." Koji said obediently handing the unconscious Meia to Kai.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Carlos screeched.  
  
"You have the tape. We have no reason to detain her here." Aki replied glaring at him.  
  
"Voltaire is gonna hear of your behavior!" Carlos shouted back.  
  
"See if we care." Aki replied.  
  
"He's the one who needs us. Our deal with him is practically over anyway." Koji added.  
  
"And besides we know now that he has nothing to threaten us with..." Aki continued.  
  
Carlos just walked away realizing that nobody was siding with him.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Kai asked the twins.  
  
"We'll tell you when Meia's up..." Aki said. "You would find out anyway..."  
  
"Your supposed to be her bodyguards slash brothers, aren't you?" Kai asked again.  
  
"We still are." Koji answered. "Can I ask you to give her a message when she comes to?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
Koji continued, "Tell her that we'll always be around to protect her..."  
  
"...because we still think of her as our little sister." Aki finished.  
  
"Everything was for her anyway..." Koji said.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to wait till tomorrow to understand your past with her." Kai said.  
  
"Probably." Aki replied.  
  
"I'll be going." Kai announced as he swung Meia's arm around his shoulder and grabbed her waist for support.  
  
"She's not a guy you know..." Koji said.  
  
"Though she's built like a stick." Aki added as they chuckled a bit.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lift her off her feet and carry her like a prince would carry a princess!" Aki said getting starry-eyed and imagining that scene.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"Come on." Koji nudged. "We won't allow you to be her boyfriend if you don't act sweet!"  
  
Kai hid a blush and turned away. "Whatever. Sorry if she caused you trouble." he said as he began to walk out, ignoring the twin's advice.  
  
"Not really." Koji said.  
  
"We're too used to it." Aki replied.  
  
Kai began to walk away.  
  
"Your name's Kai right?" Aki asked and without waiting for an answer he added, "Remember: think prince and princess!"  
  
Kai could hear the twins laughing as he walked out with Meia. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at his teammate who remained immobile.  
  
"You probably don't like being dragged, do you?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer. "It can't be helped..." he added as he lifted her the way the twins suggested.  
  
"So do you think he has hope?" Aki asked, secretly following Kai.  
  
"Maybe." Koji replied. "But I get the feeling he's gonna drop her as soon as he sees people."  
  
"We'll give him time..." Aki said.  
  
They laughed as they walked back.  
  
A while later...Meia finally woke up....  
  
"Kai?" Meia begun. "You followed me?"  
  
"Obviously." Kai answered.  
  
Meia just looked away.  
  
"You have a message from your bodyguards." Kai told her.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"They told me to tell you that they'll always be around to protect you because they still think of you as their little sister." he finished.  
  
Meia began to get teary-eyed. "They still owe me an explanation though...." she said softly.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" Kai asked her.  
  
"It's not too late to get a replacement you know."  
  
"I can handle it." Meia replied confidently.  
  
"I wanted to hear that..." Kai told her.  
  
"I'm honored." Meia said, smiling.  
  
Kai looked at her.  
  
"I actually pleased you for once!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!" yelled Tyson as he ran towards the two with the rest of the gang.  
  
"I think you spoiled the lovebird's fun Tyson." Max teased.  
  
Meia blushed a bit but laughed it off.  
  
"Why does everyone think alike?!" Kai asked himself quietly.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
review please! sorry if the chap seemed confusing to you..i just need an in- between thing bfore I write the finals of the tournament.....i focused a bit on Meia's relationship with Aki and Koji so sorry if that confused you a bit...any questions? just include it in ur review and I'll answer it in the next chappy...suggestions and criticism are also welcome.  
  
and btw I drew Meia, Koji and Aki...you can check them out if you click on my homepage link..it'll lead you to my deviant art gallery and the piece with the three of them is called 'torn'....it has a purple background....  
  
ja for now! 


	19. Face To Face With The Past

sorry if I abandoned this fic for a while coz as you know, I went out of the country and was thousands of miles away from my computer! just got back recently....  
  
before I start the fic I'll give my response to those who reviewed and asked bout some stuff...  
  
phoenix the 1st – are you speechless coz it's good or bad? hehe...anyway...yeah this is gonna be kai/meia  
  
Callie – thanks! sorry for taking long to update!  
  
Spirit Hellfire – I can't really add Tala to the team coz of his bitbeast and all...and the team is only there for the competition which technically should have only 2 guys in a team...so I guess one's just an extra! hehe...but I like Tala a lot so I made him go on Kai's side!  
  
okies..on with the ficcy!  
  
CHAPTER 19:  
FACE TO FACE WITH THE PAST  
  
The finals had finally arrived and Kai and Meia spent their remaining time training. Tyson and Max sat up front while Ray and Mariah tried investigating where the sound Aki and Koji uses came from.  
  
"Kai!" Meia called. "Why don't you wanna train WITH me??!! All you do is train yourself! We need to work as a team!"  
  
"We worked on those team attacks already. You might not make it on your own- "  
  
"I'm fine!" Meia defended. "I just wish you would trust me more and believe in teamwork...." she added sounding disappointed.  
  
Kai didn't say anything.  
  
She gave up knowing he won't change his mind.  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital...Ron's room....  
  
'Shoot! I overslept!' Ron thought hastily getting out of bed and dressing up. 'I need to bring Dralter to the finals or Meia and Kai can't...'  
  
"What's the rush?" a girl's voice came.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said looking at his visitor. "You're...Marianne! Right? Meia's friend?"  
  
"Yup." she replied. "I promised Meia I'd follow but I missed so much already! I want to at least see her last match!"  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later...." Marianne replied winking.  
  
Ron found his shoes and started putting them on but Marianne stopped him. "You need to rest."  
  
"I know but this is really important and I can't really explain rightnowcozI'minahurryand-"  
  
"Shush." Marianne said.  
  
"Sorry but I really gotta go...i need to bring Dralter there at all costs!" Ron began.  
  
"I don't know why but what I know is you need to stay put right here." Marianne said. "Give him to me and I'll take him there...you can trust me..."  
  
"I can do it myself." Ron said grabbing his jacket.  
  
Marianne blocked the door stubbornly. "Your condition will get worse if you do. Please let just let me."  
  
Ron looked at her and knew he couldn't say no. "Fine." he took Dralter from his pocket and handed it to her. "Why do you wanna help?"  
  
"Meia is my best friend and I'll do anything for her. This is for her sake right?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Uh..yeah...her sake and more actually...."  
  
"You might not make it being sick and all. But I'll live." she grinned.  
  
Ron blushed bit knowing she was probably right and muttered a quick thanks.  
  
"But I want an explanation when it's all over k?" she said smiling. "I'll go now...go back and rest...I don't want to see you there...!"  
  
"You don't need to worry about my health you know..." Ron muttered feeling like he's a little boy.  
  
"But I do...!" Marianne told him. "You're quite a hottie when you're not pale and flushed all over you know!" she winked and left him.  
  
Ron froze in his place and blushed furiously. "Was she hinting something?"  
  
Back in the stadium...  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen...please welcome the two teams who have made it this far...Kai and Meia from Japan and Aki and Koji from Russia!" Jazzman shouted to the excited crowd.  
  
"Players ready? 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"Get ready to die!" Meia yelled. She charged angrily towards the twin's blades.  
  
"Whoa!" Aki exclaimed. "You're really mad at us, aren't you?"  
  
"You just figured it out? moron!" Meia replied rudely.  
  
"Why don't you listen to what we have to say..." Aki suggested.  
  
"No way! You'll have to beat me first!" Meia replied quickly.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Aki sighed.  
  
"If you keep talking I'll kick the crap out of you faster!" she warned.  
  
Aki sweat-dropped. "I didn't know she had such a sharp tongue!" he told Koji.  
  
"I guess that means you didn't know how mad we got her either huh? stupid!" Koji teased.  
  
"At least I'm the good-looking one! so there!" Aki replied.  
  
"Are you insulting me?!" Meia screamed in rage. "There is SO no way I'll ever listen to you!"  
  
"You already said you'll listen to us if we beat you." Koji said.  
  
"So I guess we'll just have to!" Aki replied.  
  
"Wait a hundred years for that!" Meia roared. "Drazzler! Hail Storm now!"  
  
"Shouldn't that sound be coming now?" Aki asked.  
  
"Don't be such a coward." Koji replied. "Evade her attack!"  
  
And evade it they did.  
  
"Damn!" Meia said looking for their blades which disappeared. "Where'd they go?!"  
  
"Behind you little sis." Koji answered. "You left your back wide open!" he added as Aki' s blade joined his.  
  
"Game over!" Aki said as they charged Drazzler.  
  
"Oh shit!" Meia cried.  
  
The two gray blades closed in on Meia's graceful sky blue blade. Meia couldn't evade the attack at this point...  
  
They were about to hit her blade when Kai knocked them out of the way.  
  
"Kai!" Meia said looking at her partner.  
  
"I remember hearing someone raging on about teamwork...I wonder who that was?" Kai said.  
  
Meia smiled. "Sorry...I guess I was caught up in the moment...thanks...."  
  
Kai smiled. Meia smiled back.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
there we go! all done! please review! 


	20. The Last One Standing

thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 20:  
THE LAST ONE STANDING  
  
"Drazzler!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Team attack!!"  
  
Kai and Meia watched eagerly as their blades charged their opponents with a blue and red light flashing dangerously. Though successfully hitting them, it was not enough for both their opponent's blades withstood the power and continued spinning.  
  
"Why the hell?!!" Meia screeched.  
  
"Did you think we only have one strategy?" Koji asked.  
  
"These blades are made with the best materials and designed by experts." Aki continued.  
  
"You can't bring it down that easily!" Koji finished.  
  
Kai and Meia met each other's gaze and knew they needed to use the tri attack. They searched the stands frantically but realized they couldn't for Ron was no where near the stadium and without Dralter, they could only go as far as a dual attack.  
  
"Our best option is to make sure they don't attack together. Take Koji out. I'll take care of the other one." Kai told her quietly.  
  
"Roger that." Meia said as Drazzler and Dranzer went separate ways.  
  
"Oooh... The lovebirds divorced! I wonder what their planning...?!" Aki teased.  
  
Dranzer took on one blade as Meia attacked the other taking no notice of Aki's remark.  
  
"I see...they wanna go on a little one on one..." Koji said.  
  
The twins glanced at each other and immediately formed a plan.  
  
Kai and Aki were battling on one side of the stadium while Meia and Koji battled on the other.  
  
"MEIA! KAI!" a familiar voice called from the crowd.  
  
Meia recognized it immediately as Marianne's and turned to her.  
  
"Don't let your guard down!" Kai called. Luckily it wasn't too late and Meia was able to avoid Koji's attack.  
  
"That was way too close!" Meia exclaimed. "Dang!"  
  
"Dralter's here!" Marianne's shouted.  
  
Those were the two words that Kai and Meia were hoping to hear. Now they could turn the tables.  
  
They made eye contact once again and nodded at each other. They positioned their hands and chanted. "Spirit I call upon thee! Merge with your Master!"  
  
Red light surrounded Kai's body as a similar blue one surrounded Meia's.  
  
"What's goin' on??!" Koji asked for once not being able to analyze the situation.  
  
"Definitely trouble for us...!" Aki replied.  
  
The twins shielded their eyes and waited for the light to disappear. When it did they faced their opponents again.  
  
"Oy, Meia..." Kai called. "Be careful...and concentrate....don't blow anything."  
  
She smiled at him. "I've been ready for this ever since..."  
  
The stadium cleared up and four blades were still spinning on the dish. Aki and Koji didn't make a move for fear of what Kai and Meia had up their sleeve.  
  
'I feel the blade's power...' Meia thought. "It's immense...."  
  
'Because the power within you is also immense' explained a voice in her head.  
  
Kai had a voice in his head as well.  
  
'It's you Dranzer...' he said. 'why can I hear you?'  
  
Dranzer replied, 'Because we are one body and one soul now...I'm counting on you for strength...master.'  
  
Meia and Kai snapped out of their trance and adjusted quickly to the feeling.  
  
"Get ready Koji!" Meia threatened. She charged towards him and hit him hard causing the blade to wobble a little.  
  
"Oh shit!" Koji exclaimed. "Aki dodge all his attacks! Don't let him hit you!"  
  
"I'm already trying!" Aki exclaimed trying hard to avoid Kai's fast attacks.  
  
"You better look out for yourself instead!" Meia warned as she charged towards him again.  
  
"Aki! Formation for the 5-point star attack! NOW!" Koji yelled.  
  
"Right...this is a killer attack Kai and you're goin down!"  
  
Koji's blade ran from Meia's and his and Aki's blade zipped fast from end to end of the dish forming a star.  
  
Meia couldn't move from her spot and neither could Kai.  
  
Before they knew it 5 blades surrounded Kai.  
  
"Attack him now!!" The twins roared.  
  
"They were too fast damnit!" Kai muttered. "I can't escape!"  
  
"This is too brutal...but you forced us to use it....say goodbye to your blade!" Aki yelled.  
  
"NO!" Meia cried and without a second to lose she knocked Kai's blade out and received the attack.  
  
Her blade tore into a million pieces (though her bit piece still intact) and her cry of pain echoed through the stadium. She fell on her knees covered in innumerable scratches.  
  
Everybody gasped as they stared at the girl's injured body.  
  
"What in the name of hell??!!" Aki yelled shocked at what happened.  
  
"Why did that happen??!! The attack is only meant to shred the blade!" Koji added.  
  
Kai helped Meia stand and supported her as he explained to them, "Just a while ago, we merged with our blades. The blades strength would depend on ours and we would feel the pain of any damage it receives."  
  
Aki and Koji stared in disbelief realizing that they were to blame. "Meia..."  
  
"Sorry Meia...." Kai whispered.  
  
She replied. "Win this for me Kai..." and with that she collapsed but Kai held on to her anyway.  
  
"I won't show any mercy to you." Kai told the twins trying to control his anger.  
  
"I'll use up my strength to end this once and for all! Dranzer! Drazzler! Dralter! With the power I hold, I summon you! TRI ATTACK!!" Kai ordered.  
  
The three phoenixes engulfed the dish together with the bladers and let it's full power out. When it's attack ended, there was nothing left of Aki's and Koji's blades or the dish for that matter.  
  
Kai staggered a bit feeling all his energy left him. And having to support an unconscious body didn't help much either.  
  
After Jazzman and the crowd recovered, Kai and Meia were declared the winner.  
  
Aki and Koji immediately ran to Meia's side and apologized endlessly. Meia opened her eyes a bit. "You lost!"  
  
The twins sighed in relief that she was okay and.  
  
"Yeah...we lost - to Kai!" Koji pointed.  
  
"Not to you." Aki added. "You told us we have to beat YOU. You didn't say anything about beating Kai too."  
  
"Now you have to listen to us." Koji continued.  
  
"That was the deal wasn't it?" Aki finished.  
  
"I guess..." Meia replied not sounding disappointed.  
  
"Though I really wanted to know how it feels like to beat a world champ..." Aki sighed.  
  
"No one will ever beat Kai!" Meia grinned as she hugged Kai who was right beside her.  
  
Kai who felt weak at that time lost his balance and fell with Meia hanging on.  
  
"OhmygodKaii'msosorry!!" Meia exclaimed, standing up and helping Kai get up too.  
  
"With those cuts I really can't imagine how you have enough strength left to tackle a person..." Kai said.  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
  
'I'm glad she's not in a sour mood anymore...' Aki thought.  
  
'She's always smiling when with Kai...I feel some chemistry!' Koji thought laughing silently.  
  
Marianne made her way down to congratulate them. "You guys were so awesome! Are you okay though?"  
  
"We're alive!." Meia shrugged. "I'm so glad you made it!" she added giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah...about that..." Marianne started.  
  
"Oh my god!" Meia exclaimed. "I need to find Drazzler's bit piece!"  
  
"I'll help you look." Koji offered.  
  
"Thanks." Meia said as they ran to the destroyed dish.  
  
"So you're Meia's friend?" Aki asked Marianne.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Marianne." she replied.  
  
"The name's Aki!" Aki introduced kissing her hand. "Let me know when you're free."  
  
Marianne sweat-dropped. 'So this is the one Meia told me about....she's right. He IS a jerk!' she thought.  
  
"So have a boyfriend yet?" Aki asked excitedly.  
  
Meia kicked him from behind.  
  
"Excuse him." she apologized. "He's always been a flirt. That's everyone his age has a girlfriend and he has none."  
  
"Ouch!" Aki exclaimed. "You don't have to put it that way!"  
  
"Did you find Drazzler?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yup!" Meia said showing her bit piece. "Unfortunately my blade was in too many pieces to be repaired..."  
  
"Sorry bout that..." Koji apologized.  
  
"You still have some explaining to do." Meia reminded them.  
  
"Marianne and I will leave you guys alone." Kai said.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Meia smiled.  
  
"We'll wait for you outside." Marianne told her.  
  
They left and Meia, Koji and Aki sat in the bleachers.  
  
"I guess it's alright to tell the truth now..." Koji started.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I apologize if I didn't write the battle scenes properly....i really find it hard! it's all in my head but the words won't come!   
  
I just hope you were able to make out some of it....anyway review please!! comments, suggestions, criticism....anything! it would help me a lot! 


	21. Restored Friendship

I'm really sorry if I kept you waiting too long....now I always have to start the chappy with an apology...o.0

anyway click on my profile and see my homepage(actually not my homepage but my page in a community called deviant art) to see my art and one of my journals that conatains school problems i'm going through.

CHAPTER 21:  
RESTORED FRIENDSHIP  
  
"As you know, when we were young, we were sold to Mr. Takei –that corrupt businessman. He apparently found your father a threat and wanted him gone. So he made us earn his trust before he made a move. Since we learned all sorts of martial arts, your father immediately accepted us as your bodyguards.  
  
When we knew your place well enough we had to report that to our boss and that's when he-"Koji and Aki explained.  
  
"Murdered my parents." Meia finished. "That much I know. What I want to know now is why you kept me alive and suffering."  
  
The twins sighed. "We loved you like our sister. Something about you made us want to spare your life."  
  
Meia remained silent not knowing how to react.  
  
"The boss greatly disapproved of this. He also saw you as a threat to his business and reputation." Aki said.  
  
"So we made a deal with him. Voltaire, who ranks way higher than him, started stalking him because of his debts. We knew for a fact that Voltaire also wanted to recruit strong bladers for something. So we told him we'll work for Voltaire in exchange for your safety." Koji explained.  
  
"His 'auditions' were murder but we lived. We were to serve him till the end of this tournament and if we disobeyed, Takei would be informed and he would kill you. So he tortured us each day till he felt assured that we would win but Kai kicked our asses." Aki continued.  
  
"Voltaire will scream but we know you're safe. You don't need to worry as long as we're nearby." Koji assured.  
  
"Awww, now I feel special." Meia said sarcastically.  
  
"Can you forgive us?" Koji asked.  
  
"Depends what you'll do to make it up to me." Meia replied teasingly.

They smiled  
  
"Your wish is our command." Aki said.  
  
"Alrighty then." Meia answered. "First you need to buy me a new blade. And it better be top of the line! Next you need to buy food for the party tonight...and get a first-class cook to make dinner...Then..."  
  
Koji and Aki sweat-dropped.  
  
"I need you guys to rent a keyboard somewhere...or better yet just buy me one!" Meia finished.  
  
"A keyboard? What for?" Aki asked.  
  
"Secret!" Meia replied as she ran outside.  
  
"You think she's cool with it already?" Aki asked Koji.  
  
"Yep." Koji answered, running after Meia.  
  
Aki followed him.  
  
Outside.....  
  
"The bus is here!" Meia called to Aki and Koji. "Get on!"  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
They boarded the bus which contained Marianne, Max, Tyson, Ray, Mariah, and Kai who sitting alone in the back as usual.  
  
Max, Tyson, Ray, and Mariah just stared in shock realizing the members from Voltaire's team joined them.  
  
"Everyone! Meet my brothers!" Meia announced as she sat next to Marianne.  
  
Everyone's eyes grew bigger and their jaws dropped lower.  
  
"I think you two better explain yourselves." Meia hinted, laughing.  
  
They sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oy, Koji...show me your palm will ya'..." Aki whispered.  
  
"You gonna' read my future?" Koji asked showing Aki his palm.  
  
"No. Tag you're it!" Aki said slapping his twin's palm and sitting down beside Kai.  
  
Koji sweat-dropped, knowing there was no backing out since everyone was eyeing him. He began explaining their story and answering side comments at the same time.  
  
"I guess you worked things out, huh?" Kai asked the 17 year old next to him.  
  
"Yep!" Aki replied. "Good as new!"  
  
"You really put your brother in a bad situation." Kai told him noticing Koji was being eaten alive.  
  
"I will pay for that later." Aki sighed. "I need to ask you something."  
  
Kai eyed his serious face.  
  
"Have you kissed Meia yet?" Aki asked naughtily.  
  
Kai's face twisted into irritation instead of turning red. "What is it with you?!"  
  
"Nothing." Aki shrugged having fun with Kai. "Just toying with you!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"But I wouldn't mind if you two get together." Aki said. "You're better than the long lost fiancé she has. I would hate to see what would happen if he ever finds her!"  
  
"Fiancé?" Kai asked.  
  
"Her family's bloody rich so she's naturally engaged to another rich freak. Problem is, he loves her so much he's become selfish about it. Like he owns her or something. Jealous?" Aki said teasingly again.  
  
"Yup." Kai replied.  
  
"What did you say???!!!" Aki screamed in shock.  
  
"Just toying with you." Kai answered.  
  
('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')  
  
That ends this chappy! The last chappy is coming up so please stick around! The story's about to end...maybe....i'm considering a sequel but that depends....expect chap. 22 in maybe 1 or 2 weeks....(I'm chained to schoolwork on weekdays)  
  
ja ne for now!


	22. Feels Like Heaven

i'm loaded with projects due on Monday so I'll post this before I get to work....  
  
CHAPTER 22:  
FEELS LIKE HEAVEN  
  
After picking up Ron from the hospital, the gang headed home. when they got there, Ron found the place decorated with balloons and a banner saying 'congrats on getting better ron!!'  
  
"This is how I found out where you were," Marianne told Ron who was standing beside her.  
  
Ron smiled in return.  
  
"PARTY TIME!!" Max announced.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms preparing for the probably noisy night.  
  
"Oy Koji!" Meia yelled. "Where's the food??!!"  
  
Koji and Aki sweat-dropped. "We'll run to the store for a while. By the way, We found that keyboard you wanted."  
  
"Sankchu! now hurry and make us food!" Meia told them as they left the cabin.  
  
Mariah put on some music and everyone begun to unwind.  
  
But in the middle of their celebration, a car stopped in front of the cabin and someone pounded on the door.  
  
Ray opened the door and a dark-haired lady with red-violet eyes entered the room.  
  
Everyone looked at the stranger. There was silence before they heard Marianne shouting 'Mom!'  
  
They eyed the purple-haired girl then she spoke.  
  
"Mom I..."  
  
Her mom didn't wait for her to finish. "So this is where you went...go to car in 5 minutes. We need to go soon." She said before leaving.  
  
Marianne looked down and talked to the group. "Sorry guys..."  
  
"What's going on?" Meia asked her friend.  
  
"The only reason I came late was because my grandma and only guardian back home died . Now I have to go back with my mom to Brazil. I just purposely stopped over to say goodbye but I didn't know when to break the news." she explained teary-eyed as Meia hugged her.  
  
"It's too soon!" Meia wailed.  
  
The car outside honked calling for Marianne.  
  
"I gotta go...I'm sorry if I spoiled your fun. Congrats again guys...and....I'll really miss you." she said softly hugging Meia one last time.  
  
"We'll see each other soon!" she assured. "Thanks for the great time..." she said walking out the door.  
  
Meia went beside Kai and pulled his arm. "Let's bid her goodbye outside..."  
  
"Alright." he agreed knowing it would be rude to act cold when someone's getting emotional.  
  
Ron walked ahead of the others outside and stood by the porch. "Marianne...."  
  
Marianne looked back and couldn't resist the urge. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Bye Ron-ron." she said before running back to her car this time not turning back.  
  
They car started and everyone made their way outside.  
  
Ron's face was tomato red as he watched the car disappear into the distance.  
  
Meia getting more excited now, grinned at Ron. "Hey Ron-ron...you're not telling us something."  
  
Ron blushed even more. "..."  
  
Everyone made their way back into he house trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't till Meia turned on the music that everyone relaxed again.  
  
Koji and Aki returned home with grocery bags for the party.  
  
"God these things cost a bloody fortune!" Aki said.  
  
The twins were surprised at the atmosphere in the room. Not that everyone was sulking, nut they were less active than they were.  
  
Ray began to explain what had happened.  
  
"Come with me will ya Kai." Meia asked the older boy beside her.  
  
"Where?" Kai asked.  
  
"Outside." Meia replied quietly trying not to attract attention.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow but agreed anyway.  
  
Meia grabbed a mat and the keyboard then she and Kai snuck out through the back door.  
  
When they got outside. She laid the mat down on the hardest snow she could find and sat down. Kai sat down beside her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I've been wanting to play this piece for you for the longest time." Meia answered setting the keyboard down. "It's my mom's composition." she added as she begun playing the instrument.  
  
The sound coming from it was beautiful. It was delicate and harmonious and it truly heart-warming.  
  
She ended and looked up at Kai again.  
  
"That's some talent." Kai remarked.  
  
Meia smiled. "It runs in the family. My mom was a world-class pianist."  
  
"So why'd you want me to hear it?" Kai asked not being able to hold back his curiosity.  
  
"My mom said she worked hard to make a piece so nice that anyone who hears it would smile. I've never seen you smile..." Meia said softly.  
  
Kai smiled sincerely. "Her worked paid off then."  
  
Meia grinned and she and Kai spent the night star-gazing while everybody inside just wondered where they went.  
  
Next day...  
  
"I'm done packing!" Meia shouted.  
  
"Finally!" Tyson called leaving his room. "Now that you're done, let's have some breakfast!"  
  
Downstairs, Kai and the rest sat by the fire. Kai and the rest minus Ron. The blond-haired boy was not around.  
  
"What happened to Ron? Is he outside or something? It early morning! it's freezing there!" Meia said.  
  
"He wasn't here when we woke up." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah...all his stuff's gone too." Mariah added.  
  
"Where'd he go then??!!" Tyson asked.  
  
"Use your brain a bit." Kai told him. "Did you see his face when Marianne left last night?"  
  
"You mean..." Meia began.  
  
"He likes Marianne??!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Bingo." Kai replied.  
  
"That's soooo cute!" Mariah stated.  
  
Antarctica airport....  
  
Marianne sat by the gate leading to her plane. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Tears don't suit you well." a voice came from behind.  
  
She looked behind her only to find Ron. "It's you..."  
  
He continued. "You look much cuter when you're smiling."  
  
Marianne smiled and hugged him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I know it's only a brief amount of time that we met but...I want...to know you a little bit more..." he said shyly. "I'll follow you to Brazil on a separate plane. My parents own a company there so no worries. Is it okay with you?"  
  
She let go of him and replied, "Nothing would make me happier."  
  
Back to the gang.  
  
"Can we crash at someone's place for a while when we get home?" Aki asked thickly.  
  
Koji elbowed him.  
  
"We're homeless!!" Aki pointed out.  
  
"Everyone's welcome to stay with me!" Tyson said. "Kai's gonna be at my place! BBA orders still haven't changed!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and walked away. Meia followed after him and they walked side by side.  
  
"It's been great hasn't it?" Meia said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kai admitted.  
  
"So what are your plans when we get home? We'll be going our separate ways." Kai asked.  
  
"I don't' think so!" Meia said.  
  
Kai looked at her.  
  
"I used to live with Marianne. Now that she's in Brazil, I've no place to go so I think I'll take Tyson's offer and stay with you guys!" she grinned.  
  
"Right..." Kai said looking away.  
  
Meia smiled. 'I can't explain this feeling....' she thought, 'When I'm with him I feel so different...so happy....it's a pleasant sensation that words can't describe...it feels so nice...it feels...just like heaven.'  
  
OWARI  
  
This fic is complete at last! nyahaha! it took ages to complete but now don't have anything nagging at the back of my head...I kinda rushed everything and I know it's not written well but to tell the truth I'm kinda in a hurry coz it's project time...  
  
anyway I hope you liked the story...and I hope you understood it despite my flaws...  
  
there's a tiny plot I have in mind for a sequel but do you think I should make one? I'll let you guys decide...please review!! 


End file.
